College is Life & College is Hell
by Akushou
Summary: Life at college is hectic. There's a play to be performed, a 3 month fieldtrip to be planned, and fighing off youkai you didn't even know existed. Wait, what's happening to Sess and Inu? Dog ears & markings? What the hell! inukag, mirosan, sessrin
1. Default Chapter

Yeh, so I decided to write another story when I already have 4 more to complete. Like I care. Well, anyways, this is my second Inuyasha story, so I'm hoping to please my readers and get more reviews than the other one. *looks sadly at the 10 reviews on the Insane Inuyasha Story* so, anyway, enjoy!

Collage is Life & Collage is Hell

"Kagome Higurashi! Get up right now or you won't make it to collage on time!" Kagome's eyes shot open at her mother's yells. 'Oh no!' Kagome's mind screamed. 'Why the hell didn't my alarm clock go off?' She looked over at her clock to only to see her fat cat Buyo sitting on the snooze button. Kagome glared at him, while Buyo just stared at her blankly.

"I might as well stuff you, you useless mound of lard," Kagome hissed at him. Buyo blinked. Kagome rolled her eyes and got quickly out of bed. Throwing on a white spaghetti-strap T-shirt and a short green skirt, she grabbed her suitcase and rushed downstairs. Kagome spotted a bowl of cereal on the table and set down the suitcase. "Thanks Mom," she said *her Mom's in the kitchen, by the way* before literally swallowing her breakfast. She finished her juice in no time and placed her dishes carefully in the sink. Brushing her long raven hair out of her eyes, she grabbed her suitcase and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Sayonara Mom," Kagome said, stepping away from her mother and grabbing the car keys off of the counter. "Tell Sota and Grandpa that I said bye."

"Ok, dear," Mrs. Higurashi said to her daughter's retreating back. "Love you! Visit us soon!"

"I will," Kagome replied, waving to her mom before stepping out the front door. Breathing in the smell of fall and freedom, Kagome walked over to her van and placed the case in the trunk. She then got into the driver's seat and started the engine. Pulling out of the driveway, Kagome's heart filled with excitement, anxiousness, and nervousness. She wondered how many friends she'd make at collage. From what she knew of, none of her old friends where attending the same collage as her. Maybe she would even get a boyfriend. Her cheeks went pink at the thought. She had been popular in her high school years, and many boys had asked her out. None of them, she had quickly found out, where right for her. One of them, a very dense boy named Hojo, had asked her out several times and basically refused to leave her alone. She sure as hell hoped that he would be attending a collage somewhere far from where she was going. 

After a 5 hour drive, Kagome stopped for lunch and gas before getting back on the road. About 1 ½ hours later, she pulled into the parking lot of the main building of the University of Kyoto. Getting out of the van, Kagome walked into the large building to check in. As soon as she stepped in, her blue-gray eyes widen in amazement. The hall itself was incredible! A small silver fountain sat in the middle of the hall. Many plants were placed along the walls, which were painted a beautiful gold color. The ceiling was painted to look like the clear blue sky. Kagome stopped looking around as she reached the sign-in counter. A short old man sat behind the counter, glaring at everyone within a 10 foot radius of himself. What was left of his hair was graying, and Kagome could easily picture him as a toad *guess who*. The man looked up at her as she approached him. The name tag on his shirt read _JAKEN. _

            "Name please," Jaken grunted at her, his beady little eyes still fixed into a glare.

            "Higurashi Kagome," Kagome said. Jaken looked at the long list in front of him before handing her a card.

            "You're in room C107 on the third floor. The card will allow you to enter it. Now get lost," Jaken snapped. Kagome bowed respectfully to him and turned back to the entrance to gather her things, but not before muttering: "Jak-ass." *hehe, like the name? I made it up myself. ^^* Kagome slung her backpack over her shoulder before picking up her box containing some of her belongings and the suitcase. *just to let you know, the suitcase is resting on top of the box.* Kagome walked back into the building and began walking up the long flight of stairs. By the time she reached the second landing, Kagome had sweat pouring off her. She set the box and the suitcase down to take a short break. She heard a voice behind her.

            "Hey. Need a hand?" Kagome turned around and saw a girl about her age smiling at her. She had long dark-brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and kind brown eyes. She wore a pink tank top and tight black pants. Kagome smiled at her.

            "Thanks," Kagome said gratefully. The ked up the box while Kagome picked up the case. The girl didn't seem to be affected by the weight of the box. "My name's Kagome," she added.

            "I'm Sango," the girl said, holding out her hand while holding the box with the other. Kagome shook it, all the while wondering how she could possibly manage to hold that thing with only one hand. "What room are you in?" Sango asked her.

            "Room C107," Kagome replied. Sango's smile widened. 

            "That's my room too!" she exclaimed happily. "We get to be roommates!" Kagome also smiled. She was glad that she got a roommate that would hopefully not make her 4 years at the collage absolute hell. She and Sango finally reached their room. Kagome took out her card and slid it into the slot next to the door. *I'm just making this up, 'cause I have no idea what happens in those collages, or any collages for that matter.* She put the card in her pocket and opened the door, revealing a large white room. A door on her right led to a small bathroom with blue walls, a white tile sink, a toilet, a tile tub, and a shower in the corner. The large room contained three beds, stands, a small TV and VCR, and fridge/freezer in one of the corners. Suitcases and belongings lay scattered around the floor, and a young woman around Kagome and Sango's age lay on one of the beds, her nose buried in a book. She had black hair that was tied into a braid and sparkling brown eyes, and she was wearing a sky-blue shirt and jean shorts. She looked up when Sango shut the door and smiled widely. 

            "Hi!" she said, getting up, walking over to Kagome, and shaking her hand. "I'm Rin. What's your name?"

            "I'm Kagome," Kagome replied, also smiling. "I guess you're my other roommate."

            "Yep," said Rin, as Sango passed both of them and set the heavy box down next to the only available bed. "I'm so excited about collage! I'm hoping to make lots of friends, and maybe even a boyfriend. I'm studying to become a doctor, Sango as well. What are you gonna be?"

            "I'm also hoping to become a doctor," said Kagome, setting the suitcase down on her bed. "That's my main goal, but I wouldn't mind if I became a nurse or something that has to do with medicine."

            "Maybe that means that we'll all be in the same classes," Sango said hopefully. 

            "Maybe," said Rin. Kagome walked over to the fridge and opened the door.

            "What have we got in here?" she muttered. She spotted a can of Sprite and pulled it out. 

            "Hey, can you get me a Pepsi?" Sango called over to her.

            "Yeh, same with me," Rin said, once again absorbed into her book. Kagome took the two Pepsi's out and tossed them to the two girls. Rin caught hers while still looking at her book, and Sango caught hers while searching for something in her backpack. Kagome blinked, then shook her head and opened the Sprite can. These people where definitely strange. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Sango looked up from her backpack and went over to open it. Standing at the door were two young men. One of them had black hair that was tied into a short ponytail at the base of his neck, dark purple eyes, and was wearing a purple shirt with black jeans. The guy behind him had long silver hair, golden eyes, and was wearing baggy red pants and a white muscle shirt. * Author looks over at drooling readers and blinks* He was looking over the first guys shoulder at them, looking not at all happy to be there. The first guy grinned flirtatiously at the girls.

            "Hello my lovely little blossom," the man said, while Sango and the other man rolled their eyes. "My name is Miroku, and this man behind me is Inuyasha. We just wanted to come by and meet our neighbors."

            "Feh," the man called Inuyasha snorted. "You just wanted to see if any girls were around so you could flirt with them." He suddenly spotted Kagome, who was standing about five feet behind Sango. "Hey Kikyou, why haven't you tried to pounce on me yet? Have you finally realized that I'm not interested?" Kagome stared at him with a confused expression on her face.

            "I'm not Kikyou. My name's Kagome." Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest and looked away.

            "Whatever," he muttered. Suddenly, the girls heard a yell from the room to the right of theirs.

            "Hey Inuyasha! You left all your stuff on my bed!" 

            Inuyasha rolled his eyes and yelled back, "Good for you, Sesshoumaru! If you don't want it there then move it!"

            "It's _your stuff little brother. __You will move it, and you will move it now!" Sesshoumaru yelled back, clearly annoyed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes again._

            "I'd better go before brother dearest blows his top," he said to Miroku. Without another glance at the girls, he turned and left. Miroku watched Inuyasha leave before turning back to Sango, his grin fully in place. 

            "Please tell me your name?" Miroku asked Sango.

            "I'm Sango," Sango said, before turning and gesturing towards Kagome, "and this is…" She stopped in mid sentence, her eyes widening and her cheeks flushing. She felt something very much like a hand caressing her bottom. Gritting her teeth, Sango swung around and nailed Miroku in the center of the forehead, causing him to smash into the wall behind him. Slamming the door behind her, Sango turned around; steam literally pouring out of her ears. Kagome blinked. Yep, these people were _very_ strange. Who knows what'll happen next.

So, how did I do? This definitely isn't my first fic, but I'm still anxious to know how I do on my stories. So, now all you have to do is press the little review button at the bottom of the screen and you're done! Flames are welcome, because if I get any *s * I can just delete them! That'll mean more work for you and more fun for me! Haha! Ok, that's all I have to say now. Bye!


	2. Getting to know you

OH! REVIEWS! *hugs reviewers* Here are my responses for them.

Dancing barefoot in my socks: Oh, I could never block u. You're my friend! ^^ Thanks for reviewing again!

Sachi: well, here's the chapter. Enjoy!

Eh hem, catlover55: Thanks for telling me! I'll change that. I suck at spelling. ^^*

Jupiter breeze, keyta: yeh, I was kinda tired with the high school fics, so I decided to write a college fic. That's for the great reviews!

Dragonlady: Yes, I'll try to make it so that there'll be lots of fluff from all the pairings when they finally get together. Actually, I'm not really a good romance writer, so maybe you could give me some ideas. Thanks for reviewing!

Wicchick: Nice to here from you again. Yeh, I thought that was pretty hilarious myself. ^^ bye!

Fat cat buyo: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it, and I'll try to update soon. Bye!

Kalli: Really?! You think? I hope it will be; thanks for raising my hopes. Here's the next chappie, so I hope u like it!

Animefreak225: It's interesting? Cool. Thanks!

Missaw: Wow, my stories really great AND really cool. Thanks! Bye!

Laura: Hehe, to leave people like YOU in the dark. Just kidding, I just thought I'd stop there, but you didn't have to wait for long, see! Yep, I definitely have work to finish, which I WILL finish. Bye!

Kari: *Looks at gun* Thanks, but… *pulls out whip and whips the gun out of Kari's hand* there'll be no shooting the author, otherwise the story will _never_ get done, and the other reviews might try to kill you. So, no violence while I'm in the area, unless I'm the one doing the violence ^^

Hot_anime_babe: Yah! I'm a good writer. ^^ Thanks for thinking so, and don't worry about Kikyou. If there's a Kikyou in my story, then there has to be… *pulls out a large sledge hammer.* KIKYOU BASHING! *brings the hammer down on Kikyou's head.* MWAHAHAHAHAHA! And I thought some readers might be drooling, so I'm glad that I was right on that little theory. Chow!

inuYlvsramen: Hello! Thanks! I will!

Well, that's all of them. So enjoy the story!

                                                                                                College is Life & College is Hell

Sango collapsed on her bed, breathing heavily, her face still red with anger. "That ed little _ ," Sango swore. "How dare he touch me like that." Rin set her book down and lay down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling._

"Well even if he is a , you can't deny that he's cute," she said, not looking at Sango. Sango glared at her.

"Well if you were in _my_ position, you wouldn't have thought twice about how he looked," she snapped at Rin. Rin just shrugged.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Rin replied. Kagome didn't say anything. She hadn't been really paying attention to the conversation. The only thing she could think about was the silver-haired man that had called her Kikyou. It was hard not to stare at the well-built chest partially hidden behind the muscle shirt. But the think that she couldn't stop thinking of where his eyes. His beautiful, unique, golden eyes. You couldn't help but stare at them. She could tell that many emotions lay deep within those eyes, but they were dead, buried, seemingly forgotten by their owner. Now they only held hate and remorse. 

"Hey Kagome! Are you listening to me?" Kagome was snatched from her thoughts by Sango's voice.

"Gomen," Kagome apologized, shaking her head a little so that her mind wouldn't drift off again.

"Do you want to go look around? We could try to see if the cafeteria is open," Sango said.

"Sure, that'd be fine with me," said Kagome, following Rin and Sango out the door.

Meanwhile, in the boy's room….

"Sesshoumaru, no! The TV is mine so I get to decide which show we watch!" Inuyasha snapped at his older half-brother.

"But you've forgotten something Inuyasha. You were too weak to care the TV up here, so you agreed with me that I could watch whatever I wanted for the first 2 weeks of college if I carried it up here," Sesshoumaru replied, a smirk creeping across his lips.

"Yeh, but… but… DAMN IT!" Inuyasha shouted, finally realizing that he couldn't win this argument. Throwing the remote as hard as he could at Sesshoumaru, he stomped over to his bed and flopped down on it. Sesshoumaru caught the remote with ease and turned towards the TV.

"You know Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said, "if you break the remote, I'm not the one paying for it."

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled at his brother. Knowing his task of pissing off Inuyasha was complete for the day, Sesshoumaru turned to channel 12 and started watching Schindler's List. *A.N. By the way, does anyone know if that's out on DVD? If it is, could you tell me, 'cause Mom and I have been trying to get that for Dad for ages.* Inuyasha just stared at the ceiling. He couldn't help but think about that girl he had mistaken for Kikyou. She looked a lot like her, but he could tell that this girl was the exact opposite of Kikyou. He just couldn't help but think about her. And speaking of Kikyou... Inuyasha looked up when he heard a knock at the door. Sesshoumaru turned off the TV and went over to it. When he opened it, there stood Kikyou.

"Hello, is Inuyasha in there?" Kikyou asked in her shrilly, annoying, and oh so bitchy voice. Inuyasha got off his bed and flattened himself against the wall when he heard that voice. Sesshoumaru nodded and walked back into the room to get Inuyasha. He raised an eyebrow when he found him squashed against the wall. Inuyasha beckoned him over.

"Sesshoumaru, tell her that I'm not here," Inuyasha hissed at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru smirked at him.

"Why, are you scared of her?" asked Sesshoumaru tauntingly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I'm not scared of her, I just don't want that bitch hanging on me this year," Inuyasha replied.

"Ok, if I make her go away, what will you give me?" Sesshoumaru asked. He would never do anything for Inuyasha unless he got something in return. This just showed how much brotherly love Sesshoumaru felt for him.

"I'll clean your side of the room every day for two weeks," Inuyasha said. "Now please get her out of here."

"Very well," said Sesshoumaru. He walked back over to the door, his face holding a blank look. "Inuyasha isn't here. May I suggest that you try outside?" Kikyou beamed at him and skipped away with her eyes shut. Oh course, being the baka (idiot) she was, she skipped right into a wall and fell over backwards. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and shut the door. He turned to Inuyasha, his arrogant smirk back in place. "Ok dear brother, you can start putting all my clothes in the dresser and all my belongings on the bed stand," Sesshoumaru ordered. Grumbling, Inuyasha started his chore while Sesshoumaru slipped outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How much longer will she be in there?" Sango wondered out loud. She and Kagome had been waiting for Rin outside the girls' bathroom for ten minutes and she still hadn't come out. "I'm getting tired of waiting. Is it ok if I keep on going?" she asked Kagome. Kagome shrugged.

"It's fine with me. I'll just wait for Rin," Kagome replied. Sango smiled at her and set off down the hall. Kagome waited for a few more minutes. She was starting to get thirsty. "I wonder if there's a drinking fountain somewhere around here," Kagome wondered aloud. She set off down the hall to find one. Rin came out of the bathroom just as Kagome turned the corner. 

"Damn those periods," Rin muttered to herself. "Sorry I took so lo…" She stopped and looked around. "Where is everyone?" She started walking down the hall on her left; the hall that Kagome and Sango had not gone down. Rin soon found herself outside and wondering around in a small garden. A large fountain, very similar to the fountain in the entrance hall, sat in the middle of it. Flowers where planted everywhere, and a stone path went through all of it. She walked around for about 15 minutes before she sat on a small wooden bench to rest. She sighed.

"Is everything alright?" a voice above her asked. Rin looked up. A man similar to the silver-haired man was staring down at her. He also had silver hair and golden eyes, but he had a more mature and dignified look. He was also much cuter. Rin's cheeks went slightly pink at the thought. She smiled up at him.

"Yeh. I've lost my friends and now I don't remember how to get back to our room," she said truthfully. The man's face and voice was blank and held no emotion at all. "Do you think you could help me?" Rin asked.

"Sure," he said, watching her stand up. "Which room are you in?"

"Room C107," she told him.

"So you're the room that Miroku tried to flirt with. I'm in the room right next to yours," he said. 

"So your Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked him, and he nodded. "I heard Inuyasha say your name." 

"And what would your name be?" Sesshoumaru asked her, looking straight ahead instead of at her.

"My name's Rin," she said, smiling at him. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. They didn't talk for the rest of the trip. When they finally reached their rooms and Sesshoumaru was about to go into his, Rin called out: "Wait!" Sesshoumaru turned and looked at her. She walked up to him, reached out her hands, and pulled the corners of his mouth up to form a smile. After looking at it for a bit, Rin let his lips go. Sesshoumaru looked at her with a confused look.

"Why did you do that?" he asked her. Rin shrugged.

"I just wanted to see what you looked like when you smiled. You need to do that more, you know. You look a lot better when you do." And with that, she walked into her room and shut the door behind her. Sesshoumaru stared at the door for a while, before shaking his head and disappearing into his own room. Just as he was going in, Inuyasha and Miroku were heading out. 

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Like you'd care," Inuyasha hissed at him. "For your information, I've finished doing your work and now I'm going out to get some fresh air." Inuyasha pushed past his brother and walked out the door. Sesshoumaru turned to Miroku.

"I'm going out so that I can get acquainted with some of the other students," Miroku said, but the twinkle in his eyes suggested more. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't even going to ask," he said. Miroku shrugged and set out after Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru walked over to the TV, turned it on, and sat down, soon getting absorbed in the movie he was watching. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome sighed. She was lost. How the hell could she have known that the path she walked through was really the entrance to a large outdoor maze? She had only been walking around for five minutes in it before she was completely lost. Sighing for the millionth time, Kagome leaned against a hedge to rest. Suddenly, she heard a rustling sound and a voice. "Damn these sticks! Always snagging my clothes and getting caught in my hai…" Inuyasha turned the corner stopped ranting when he spotted Kagome. "What are you doing her wench?" he asked her. She glared at him.

"My name's not wench. Its Kagome. Ka-go-me," she snapped at him. Inuyasha gave her the 'I don't really care what your name is so just shut your mouth' look. 

"So what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked her, leaning on the hedge opposite of Kagome.

"I wondered in here and got lost," Kagome said, even though it was hard admitting it. Kagome had a lot of pride, and she didn't want it hurt. Inuyasha smirked at her.

"Of course you'd get lost. Little wenches like you always get lost, even in the simplest of places," he said coolly. Kagome glared at him.

"So what are you doing here?" she snapped.

"I just thought I'd go for a walk," Inuyasha replied. That was only part of the truth. He too had gotten lost in the maze, but he had about three times as much pride as Kagome, and he wouldn't admit the truth even if his life depended on it. 

"Ok then Mr. I-can-find-my-way-out-of-anything, which way should we go?" Kagome asked him, sarcasm mixed in with her voice. Inuyasha looked around and pointed at the path on his left.

"That way," he said, walking in the direction that he pointed. Kagome rolled her eyes and followed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miroku had been walking around with his hands jammed into his pockets for ages. He had yet to find a pretty girl to flirt with. The only girls he had seen so far were a group of buck-tooth nerds and an ancient woman with boobs that hung down to her stomach. *A.N. eww, bad picture.* Soon, he came across a pair of door that had 'CAFETERIA' written on them. Deciding that he could see if he could steal something to eat, he stepped inside. The room was semi-dark, but he could see just fine. The room was littered with table and chair. He spotted a basket full of fruit sitting on one of the counters. He walked over to it and picked up and apple. He bite into it and looked around. He soon found out that he wasn't alone. A young woman was sitting at a table in the middle of the room, munching on some grapes. He suddenly realized who it was. It was Sango, the girl he had tried to flirt with this afternoon. Smiling, Miroku walked over to her. 

"Hello Sango," he said merrily, making her jump. "Are you enjoying your grapes?" Sango glared when she saw who had spoken.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed at him. 

"I'm just standing here, eating my apple," Miroku said innocently. "May I sit next to you?"

"If you want to sit anywhere near me, sit over there," Sango said, pointing at the end of the table farthest from her. Miroku smiled at her.

"But I want to get better acquainted with you, my dear Sango, and I think that'll be kind of difficult with me sitting at the opposite end of the table," said Miroku, still smiling at her. Sango sighed. 

"Fine, sit there," she said, pointing at the seat kitty-corner from hers. *the seat diagonal from hers, if you didn't know.* Miroku looked at her gratefully and sat down.

"Can you please tell me about yourself?" asked Miroku.

"Only if you try not to grope me," replies Sango. 

"Now why would I do that?" Miroku asked her, but in seeing her fearsome glare, he said, "Ok, I promise not to do anything while you talk." Sango nodded at him.

"Well, I'm training to become a doctor, but if that doesn't work out then I might try to work for the police. I moved here from Toyama and I lived with my younger brother, Kohaku, and my father," she told him.

"How old are you?" Miroku asked her.

"19. I'll be 20 in a few weeks," said Sango. "Now tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm 20 years old, I lived in Fukui with my guardian. My mother died giving birth to me, and my father was murdered. I'm also going to become a doctor, but I could also be a detective," Miroku said. Sango nodded.

"I'm sorry about your parents," Sango said.

"It's alright," Miroku said. "Mushin, my guardian, is a good fellow. He gets drunk from time to time, but he's taught me a lot." Sango nodded and got up.

"Well, I'd better go back to my room," Sango said to Miroku. Miroku also got up.

"I'll walk you there," Miroku offered, standing next to her.

"Fine," Sango agreed, "but…" She pushed Miroku in front of her, "you walk ahead of me." Miroku looked disappointed, but didn't say anything. He led her up to there rooms. When they got there, he turned to her.

"I'm glad I got to know you Sango," he said, smiling widely at her. She gave him a small smile back, but it quickly disappeared when she felt something on her rear. 

"HENTAI!" she screamed, slapping Miroku hard on the face before stomping into her dorm. Miroku rubbed the sore spot on his face, sighed heavily, and walked into his own dorm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"See, I told you I'd get us out," Inuyasha said triumphantly as they finally stepped out of the maze and into the bright sunlight. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Inuyasha, it took me five minutes to get lost, so it should have taken you _three_," Kagome told him.

"Feh," Inuyasha replied hotly, "at least I got us out. You wouldn't have gotten out on your own in a month." 

"Well I'm going back to my dorm. Goodbye Inuyasha," she said curtly, before walking off towards the large building in front of them. Inuyasha watched her go until she disappeared from his view. He was right, she was completely different from Kikyou. He wasn't about to admit it to anyone, but it was definitely a good different. He smiled slightly to himself before setting off after her. 

Ok, that's the end of chapter two. Do you guys like it? I'll start working on chapter 3 right away. Well, please review! I like to see those! Bye!


	3. Breakfast and Physical Education

Yeh! More reviews! I hope this update was quick enough for ya, and I'm really sorry if you were really disturbed by the ancient woman in the last chapter. It disturbed me too, AND I'M THE ONE WHO WROTE ABOUT IT! Well, anyway, have fun!

College is Life & College is Hell

The rest of the day had gone by uneventful. Once Kagome had gotten back, she, Sango, and Rin had talked, eaten some popcorn Rin had smuggled in, and gone to bed. They had classes the next day, and they refused to be late for their first day. However…

"KAGOME GET UP!"

"Kagome, you need to get up now if you want to make it down to breakfast on time!" 

Kagome's eyes opened quickly. Wondering why her alarm hadn't gone off, she looked at it. Her large stuffed cat had been placed on it. Kagome groaned. 'I'm cursed,' she thought. Jumping out of bed, she put on a light blue blouse and white shorts. Sango, who was searching for her bag, was dressed in a thin, purple, long-sleeved shirt and jeans. Rin, who was just standing there watching them, had on yellow matching shirt and skirt, and her hair was up in pigtails. Kagome hurriedly brushed her hair. 

"Let's go!" she told the others, and all three of them headed out the door. They were met by their neighbors, who had also just left. Inuyasha spotted Kagome's hurried and tire expression and smirked.

"Aw, did little Ms. Princess not get her beauty sleep last night?" he taunted. Kagome turned on him, her eyes blazing.

"If you don't shut up, you're gonna make us all late, and then you will SOO have to pay the price," Kagome snapped. Inuyasha was so taken aback that he actually did shut up. Kagome rushed ahead and he friends soon caught up to her. Inuyasha turned to see Miroku and Sesshoumaru looked exasperatedly at him.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled at them. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"If you keep that attitude, then you'll never have any girlfriends," said Sesshoumaru. Miroku nodded in agreement. Not looking at him, they both past Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared at them angrily.

"Excuse me! Did I miss something?" he shouted at them. *hehe, I love that line. ^^* Neither of them replied, stopped, or turned around, pissing Inuyasha off even more. He stood there for a moment, fuming, but he didn't want to be left alone, so he ran to catch up with them. 

"He's such an arrogant little jerk!" Kagome shouted, barely noticing that Rin and Sango were right behind her. "I don't know how I'm going to put up with him for the rest of my four years, and this is only my second day here!"

"Kagome-chan, calm down," Sango said, rubbing her sore ears.

"Gomen Sango," Kagome said. "He just makes me so mad, and he only just met me!" 

"Just ignore him," Rin said. "Maybe there's something behind that tough-guy attitude that he's just to scared to show."

"Yeh right," Kagome snorted. She continued to pout while Sango and Rin shot each other exasperated looks. They finally reached the cafeteria; how they knew where they were going I have no idea. Quickly spotting the line for breakfast, they went over to it. They stood behind two girls, one who had the same hair and eye color as Kagome and was wearing a strapless white shirt, a leather jacket, and red pants about 1 size too small, and the other who had short black hair, purple eyes, and was wearing a black shirt that showed way too much cleavage and a black leather mini-skirt. Both girls were gossiping happily.

"So Yura, I've been trying to think up ways to get Inuyasha to like me again. It seems that being popular and cute just isn't good enough. We went out together for 3 years in a row before he broke up with me for some other bitch," said the girl with long black hair.

"Yeh, well I'm still wondering how I can get Sesshoumaru wrapped around my finger," said the other girl. "I mean, he's one of the sexiest guys in college, and we definitely deserve the best, don't you agree Kikyou?" Kikyou was about to reply when she saw Kagome looking at her.

"Stop staring at me, bitch! Get lost!" Kikyou snapped at her, causing Kagome to step back a foot. Kagome was so shocked at the sudden harsh comment that she couldn't say anything. 

Suddenly, a voice behind her snapped. "Hey Kikyou, why don't you get lost? She didn't do anything to you." Everyone turned to see who the voice belonged to. It was Inuyasha, who was standing right behind Kagome and glaring angrily at Kikyou. Kikyou smiled sexily at him. *author and readers all gag.* 

"But Inuyasha, I thought you like me," Kikyou said with mock hurt in her voice. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I don't like you, I _hate_ you. Now LEAVE!" he yelled at her. Kikyou's smile never once leaved her face.

"Fine Inuyasha, you win this time, but I will have you, no matter what." And with that, she was past him, her hips jiggling so much that there was the fear of them falling off. Of course, this just made her look stupid and slutty. Kagome turned to Inuyasha, who was staring after Kikyou with hate flooding his eyes.

"Um, arigatou," Kagome said, causing Inuyasha to look at her. Inuyasha snorted.

"I didn't do it for you," he denied. "I did it because I hate that bitch and I like picking on her whenever I can." He looked away from Kagome, but not before she saw something other than hate or remorse surface in his eyes. She couldn't tell what exactly it was, but she knew it was better than what she was used to seeing. Inuyasha glanced sideways at her to find her still staring at him. "What?" Kagome blinked and looked away, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Nothing," she said. Inuyasha looked at her closely. 'She looks cuter when she blushes,' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'Wo.' He shook his head. 'Where'd that come from?' Just then, there was a loud crash and a high-pitched scream. Everyone in the cafeteria looked over to see Kikyou, on the floor, with a tray next to her, milk poured in her hair, cereal all over her clothes, and a guy standing over her looking apologetically at her. Her face red with anger and embarrassment and her mascara running down her face, she stood up and raised her hand to slap the guy. She was stopped, however, by a middle-aged man wearing a gray suite and glasses. He had grabbed her hand to keep her from slapping the guy.

"Excuse me Miss, but there'll be no violence in the cafeteria," said the man curtly. Kikyou glared at him and wrenched her hand out of his grasp.

"And who are _you_ to tell me off?" Kikyou snapped at him. The man's eyes narrowed.

"I happen to be the headmaster of this college," the man explained while Kikyou visibly paled. "That's two strikes against you miss. I think you'll have to come with me." Grabbing Kikyou by the wrist *he'll have to wash his hands with lots of soap after this! XD* he dragged her out of the cafeteria with her screaming apologies at him. Once the door shut behind them, the whole room burst out laughing before going back to their own business. Snickering, Kagome, Sango, and Rin ordered there breakfast while Inuyasha went to go find the other guys. Once they paid for their food, the girls went and sat at an empty table near the door. When they sat down, they all took out their schedules. 

"Uh, I have gym first," Kagome groaned. It wasn't that she didn't like gym; it was just that she didn't want to have it first thing in the morning. 

"I also have gym," said Rin, glad that one of her friends would be there with her.

"I have biology," Sango said, sighing. Her friends gave her sympathetic looks. 

"Can I see your guys' schedule?" Rin asked them. They both nodded and handed them to her. She studied them for a few minutes before saying, "Well, we all have history, world cultures, English, and music together. Then Kagome and I have gym and mathematics together, you and Sango have biology, and Sango and I have chemistry. That's about it," Rin concluded. Sango took back her schedule while Kagome munched on her banana and poured milk over her cereal. Once they were all done with their breakfast, they headed out for their first classes; Rin and Kagome walked back towards their dorm to change while Sango went in the opposite direction for biology. The girls quickly got dresses in sweatpants and tank tops before heading back downstairs.

 It took them about 5 minutes to get from their dorm to the building the gymnasium was in. The building was about the size of the main one. When they entered the gym, they found a large group of people talking and waiting for the teacher to come in. The two girls recognized Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, who were standing in a corner not talking to anyone. Kagome noticed all sorts of weapons lying around the room. Just what were they going to do today?

Just then, the doors to the gym swung open, revealing a short old woman dressed in archery clothes. Her gray hair was tied back into a long ponytail and an eye-patch hung over her left eye. Everyone stopped talking to look at her. She looked around to make sure that no one was still talking, before saying, "My name is Kaede. I will be your Physical Education teacher for this year. We aren't going to go over rules today; you're old enough to know them by now, so we're going to do something with weapons." Everyone looked at each other excitedly. "I will be teaching archery, sword fighting, and knife fighting. If you want to learn archery, you will stand over by the bows and arrows, and the same thing goes to the swords and knives. If you are already training with one or more of them, you can still do that unless you want to learn how to use another weapon. You may move around now." There was a great shuffling of feet and soon everyone was next to a weapon. Rin had gone over to the knives while Kagome had chosen the bows and arrows. She already knew how to use them, but she wasn't interesting in learning something else. She noticed that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were both over by the swords. 

Kaede told a group of students something that Kagome couldn't hear. She watched them disappear though a large door and later reappear with targets and mats. They put the mats on one side of the room while placing the targets on the other. Kaede clapped her hands so that everyone would look at her. "Now, for all those who have already learned a certain weapon I will have you demonstrate for us. Raise your hand if you know archery." Kagome and a few other people raised theirs hands. "Good, now…" Kaede was interrupted by the front doors swinging open. Kikyou ran inside, completely out of breath. Kaede scowled at her. "There will be no coming 15 minutes late to this class, miss…

"Seitai Kikyou," Kikyou said.

Well Ms. Seitai, that's one strike against you," Kaede said. 

"But the princip..." Kikyou started to explain, but Kaede put up a hand to stop her.

"There'll be no explanations here. Are you training with a weapon?" Kaede asked, changing the subject. Kikyou blinked.

"Uh, yes. I'm learning archery," Kikyou said. Kaede nodded.

"Well then, you may demonstrate for the class along with…" She looked around and spotted Kagome. "Yes, what's your name?" Kaede asked her.

"Higurashi Kagome," Kagome replied. 

"Well then Kagome, why don't you demonstrate for us as well," Kaede said gently. Kagome nodded and went over to grab two bows and arrows. She walked over to Kikyou and handed her a set. Kikyou snatched them out of the hand and turned away, her nose in the air. Kagome made the loser sign behind her back, causing a few people to snicker. Kaede pretended not to notice. The two girls chose a target and walked about 20 feet away from it. Kikyou was first to shoot. When she shot the arrow, it landed just outside the bulls eye. A few people clapped half-heartedly. Then it was Kagome's turn. She took careful aim and fired. The arrow landed right in the center of the bulls eye. The whole class cheered. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha to see him looking impressed, but he turned away when he saw her looking at her. 

"Very well done," Kaede praised her, causing Kikyou to scowl. "Now let's have some volunteers for a little sword fight. Raise your hand if you're experienced with them." A small group of boys raised their hands. "Very well, let's have you two," Kaede said, pointing at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. "May I have your names please?"

"Tetsusaiga Inuyasha," Inuyasha stated.

"Tetsusaiga Sesshoumaru," Sesshoumaru said.

"Very well. You may both go choose your weapons," Kaede said. They both nodded at her and went to choose their swords. Inuyasha picked up a large sword that looked almost too big for him. It had some sort of fur lining the hilt. Sesshoumaru picked up a sword that was thinner and more fragile looking than Inuyasha's. Once both of the brother's had chosen their swords, they walked onto a mat and faced each other. They both nodded at each other respectfully before they lunged at each other. The swords both collided and sparks flew everywhere. Everyone was surprised that Sesshoumaru's sword didn't break under the pressure it was being put under. Inuyasha's face became redder with each blow while Sesshoumaru looked as blank as ever. During the middle of the fight, though, a small smirk began to creep upon his face. Inuyasha lunged at him three times, and Sesshoumaru dodged all of the attacks with ease. On Inuyasha forth strike, Sesshoumaru sidestepped him once again, except this time he punched Inuyasha in the back of the head. Caught off guard, Inuyasha fell to the ground, his sword sliding ten feet from him. Inuyasha made after it, but Sesshoumaru appeared in front of him, his sword pointing at Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha glared up at him while Sesshoumaru just smirked.

"A battle very well fought, little brother, but I seemed to have won again," Sesshoumaru said coolly. Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"One of these days Sesshoumaru, I swear I will get you," Inuyasha hissed. Sesshoumaru just cocked an eyebrow before turning away from him. Inuyasha caught Kagome's eye and she gave him a sympathetic look. Inuyasha gave a small 'Feh' and turned away from her. He picked up his sword and put in on the rack next to the one Sesshoumaru had used. Sesshoumaru looked around and saw Rin grinning widely at him. He had the sudden urge to smile back, but he didn't. He had always told himself that emotions were just something people used against you; he was not about to change that theory. The class applauded. 

"Excellent. Very well done young man," Kaede said, smiling. "Now let's go on to knife fighting. You will be using the _Sais knives, as it is traditional. *just to let you know, they used these in the Mummy Returns. The knife fight between the two women, I found out, is really a Japanese kind of fight. I like it, so I thought I'd use it in this story. ^^* Let's have another two volunteers." A few girls and boys raised their hand. "Let's use you two," Kaede said, pointing at Rin and another girl that Kagome didn't know. "May I have you names please?" Kaede asked. _

"Koji Rin," Rin said, grabbing two golden Sais and a gold mask. 

"Bunri Kagura," said the other girl, doing the same as Rin. Kagura had long black hair and bright red eyes. She was also wearing sweatpants and a white tank top. Rin and Kagura both put on their masks, which had openings for the mouth, nostrils, and eyes. The girls both face each other, took three steps back, and then turned their backs on each other. They waited for a few seconds before Kaede shouted; "Begin!" Instantly the knives hit each other. The two girls pushed away from each other before striking again. Soon they just became a blur of arms and knives, making it impossible to tell which girl was which. They both did some impressive flips, splits, and kicks to dodge, attack, and block. Finally, one of them caught the other girl in the back of the knees, causing her to collapse. The class applauded while the girls looked at each other. They both took off their masks at the same time. Kagura was smiling down at Rin while Rin glared up at her.

"Put your mask back on," Kagura said in a taunting voice. "We wouldn't want to scar that pretty little face of yours." *yeh, that line was from the Mummy Returns, but I just wanted to use it.*  Rin sprung back onto her feet and lunged at Kagura. Taken off guard, Kagura didn't have time to shield herself and was knocked over. Both of her knives flew from her hands. Rin posed her knives on Kagura's neck and stomach, smiling innocently at her. The class clapped again.  Rin got up and offered Kagura her hand, but Kagura just pushed it aside and stood up on her own. 

"Very good," Kaede praised. "I think that our demonstrators all deserved a free lunch ticket. Meet me after class and I shall give them to you. Now, if any of you have any questions answered, just come to them or me and we'll try as best we can to help you. Now you may try and practice with the weapons you chose." Everyone picked up a weapon and began to practice with them. Kagome went around helping people with things like their poses, grips, aim, and other things like that. Kikyou just stood in a corner scowling at everyone. She could see Rin giving some advice to a girl who was having trouble blocking her opponent. Kagome then spotted Inuyasha, who was by himself, not looking at anyone. Kagome walked over to him.

"Hey," she said. Inuyasha didn't say anything back. Kagome decided to try again. "You were really good; I was impressed," she said, hoping that he would say something this time. He did.

"I'll never be as good as Sesshoumaru. No matter how hard I try, he'll always be the one who wins," he said sadly.

"Well I don't know about you, but I don't think anyone could resist Sesshoumaru's attacks for as long as you can. Just keep trying. I'm sure some day you'll beat him. And if not, just be glad that you're one of the best fighters here," she said soothingly. He looked her in the eye.

"Really?" he asked, hope rising in his chest.

"Really," Kagome said, smiling widely. Then Inuyasha did something that she had never seen before; he smiled. It wasn't one of those smirks or sneers that he had been giving her, it was a true smile. Kagome's smile widened even more. "You know," she said, "you need to smile more often. You look cuter when you do." And with that she walked off. Inuyasha's eyes widened. 

'She thinks I'm cute?' Inuyasha thought wildly to himself, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. Kagome was also blushing, except that she looked like a ripe strawberry.

'Don't tell me I said that out loud!' Kagome thought desperately, lowering her head so that no one could see her face. 'What's wrong with me?!' Suddenly, she heard a loud false cough in front of her. Looking up, she saw Kikyou standing right in front of her, looking furious.

"Look," Kikyou said angrily, "I don't know what you're trying to do to Inuyasha, but stay away from him; he's mine!" Kagome blinked.

"I wasn't doing anything to him," Kagome said. "And isn't it up to him to decide who gets him? He's not a dog you know." *A.N. ^^ hehe.*

"Shut up bitch!" Kikyou yelled at her. She turned her back to Kagome and started walking away, but she ended up walking right in front of a target. Unfortunately, the arrow that was shot at her didn't kill her, it only grazed her back, but it did get close enough to rip her clothes and draw a thin line of blood. Kikyou screamed as if she had been ripped in half. She started crying, her make-up running down her face. "It burns!" Kikyou screamed, thrashing around. "I'm going to die of blood loss!" Everyone rolled there eyes.

"Oh for heaven's sake Ms. Seitai, it's only a little scratch," Kaede said to her over the painful screams. "You should know better than to walk in front of a target while people are practicing. That's another strike against you. Ms. Ippatsu, please take her over to the hospital wing on the third floor of building 6." Yura went over and helped her sobbing friend up, whispering something to her while leading her out of the building. Once the door closed, Kaede turned back to the class. "Ok class, I think that's enough for today. Please head to the showers and wash up before you head to your next class. Have a lovely day. Oh, and the demonstrators can come and get their tickets now." Everyone put their weapons away and headed towards the showers. Kagome, Rin, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kagura and went over and grabbed their free lunch tickets before following everyone else to the showers. The girls went into their bathroom while the boys went in theirs. Washing the sweat off, they came out five minutes later fresh and ready to go. Making there way back to the main building to grab their supplies, they chatted happily about their first class. They had a tell Sango when they next saw her.

Japanese Vocab.

Gomen: sorry

Arigatou: Thank you

Sayonara: Goodbye

Last name meanings.

Rin- Koji: orphan

Kikyou- Seitai: living body

Yura- Ippatsu: a hair

Kagura- Bunri: detachment

Sango- Faita: fighter

Miroku- Hitori: alone

Naraku- Hyakuhei: all evils

Hojo- Ussoutaru: dense

Ok, I think that's about it. If I forgot anyone then I'll say later. I didn't put in Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome's last names because I don't know what those mean.

Ok, that's gonna be it for this chapter, 'cause I have a softball game in a few minutes. I'm sorry for all those who thought Sango and Miroku's relationship in the last chapter was too quick; I'll try to make things slower between them. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, but I promise not to make all of the classes this active. Bye!


	4. Classes and New Friends

Sorry I didn't update as quickly as the other chapters. Well wasn't that an interesting chapter? I thought it was really fun to write about. Yes, this is gonna be an Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, and Sesshoumaru/Rin story, as those are my favorite pairings. ^^. Enjoy the next chapter!

Oh yeh and no hurting yourselves while you read this story. *coughkatiecough*

College is Life & College is Hell

"I didn't know you could fight like that Rin. That was amazing! Where'd you learn how to do that?"

"Well, when I was six I saw this one girl get attacked by this group of teenage men on the street, so ever since then I've been learning how to defend myself."

"I sure wish I could have been there, but I have gym for my last class."

Sango, Kagome, and Rin where excitedly talking about there first classes of the day while making there way to there next class; history. Sango had just said that biology was very boring and the teacher had droned on and on about rules that they had known since third grade. Kagome and Rin, however, were telling Sango about how exciting and cool gym was.

"You should have been there when Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha demonstrated sword fighting," Rin said. "Sesshoumaru was awesome! I don't think anyone could have fought as well as he did."

"I kind of felt bad for Inuyasha, though," Kagome said quietly. "I mean, he's never won once against his brother, and it's really getting to him." 

"Well, I thought he was a really good fighter too, but he was nothing compared to Sesshoumaru!" Rin exclaimed. "And who knows, maybe someday he'll win." Sango and Kagome looked at her suspiciously.

"You know Rin," Sango said thoughtfully, "if I didn't know any better I would say that you have a crush on him." Rin sweatdropped and hook her head wildly.

"I don't have a crush on him, I'm complimenting on his good fighting skills. Honest!" Sango and Kagome just smirked. "So what do you think we'll do in history?" asked Rin, changing the subject. Kagome shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll go over rules and get to know everyone's name," she said. Sango rolled her eyes.

"I hope not," she said. "It was bad enough in biology." 

"Why if it isn't my good friend Sango," said a voice behind them. The girls turned around to see Miroku, smiling at Sango. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stood behind him. Sango raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" Sango asked him, eyeing him hand cautiously. Miroku put on a fake sad face. 

"I just wanted to spend time with my new friend," Miroku said innocently. "Is there anything wrong with that?" Sango rolled her eyes.

"I don't mind hanging out for maybe a few hours," Sango said, "but I don't want to be around you 24/7. I don't even want you around 10/3."  Miroku hung his head sadly.

"I get it now," Miroku said mournfully. "You don't want to be friends, do you?" Sango rolled her eyes again.

"No you dumbass, I just want some time without you once and a while, it's not like I don't want to hang around with you at all." Miroku smiled at her.

"Then why don't we use this time to get even better acquainted?" he said. You can just guess where his hand was sneaking to…

"HENTAI!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs, slapping Miroku so hard that he went crashing into the wall. The girls continued on there way to history while Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha followed them, not even bothering to help their friend. Rin fell behind and stood next to Sesshoumaru.

"So where are you guys headed?" Rin asked, smiling up at Sesshoumaru like she always did.

"History," he replied shortly. Rin's smile widened, if that was even possible.

"We're going there as well!" Rin said happily. Sesshoumaru felt a smile tugging at his lips, but he forced it away. Instead, he nodded and looked away. Shrugging, Rin caught up to Kagome and Sango. With them still chatting about gym, they reached their history class in no time. When they entered, Kagome got a huge surprise.

"GRANDPA!? What are you doing here?" Kagome yelled, causing Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to cover their ears in pain. Sango and Rin noticed this.

"I guess you guys have very sensitive ears," Sango stated. The brothers nodded. Kagome wasn't listening, though, as she was busy staring at her grandpa with a shocked look on her face. Her grandfather smiled at her.

"I just happen to be your history teacher," he said happily. "Your mother and I didn't tell you because we wanted this to be a surprise. I heard your college needed a new history teacher, and I know a lot about history, so the headmaster thought I would be perfect for the job." As soon as he turned away from her, Kagome slapped a hand to her forehead. 

"This sucks," she muttered to herself, heading towards an empty table. "This really sucks." She sat down at a table that was big enough for 6 people. *How ironic. ^^* Sango and Rin sat down on either side of her, while the guys sat down across from them. *ok, so 'Yasha is across from Kag, Sess is across from Rin, and Miroku is across from Sango.* Once everyone was seated, Mr. Higurashi clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Higurashi, and I will be your history teacher for this year," he said. Inuyasha smirked.

"Well he sure is old enough to know quite a bit of history," he snickered. Kagome glared at him and kicked him hard in the shins, causing him to yelp in pain. "Now, I would like to take attendance before we get started." He took out a sheet of paper with everyone's name on it. "Bunri Kagura." Kagura raised her hand. "Faita Sango." Sango also raised her hand. "Higurashi Kagome." Kagome raised her hand while slumping down into her seat. "Hitori Miroku." Miroku made a peace sign, causing the whole class to snicker. "Ippatsu Yura." Yura wasn't there, as she had taken Kikyou to the hospital wing.  "Koji Rin." Rin waved to him. "Ookami Kouga." A boy with black hair pulled into a ponytail and bright blue eyes raised his hand. *Ookami means wolf. Go figure.* Seitai Kikyou."

"I'm here," called Kikyou. She was standing by the door with Yura. "Yura Ippatsu is here as well."

"Good, now please find a seat," said Mr. Higurashi. Kikyou looked over to where Inuyasha was seated, but scowled when she didn't see an available seat next to him. Glaring at Kagome, she sat down at a table at the other end of the room. "Tetsusaiga Inuyasha." Inuyasha raised his hand half-heartedly. "Tetsusaiga Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru raised his hand gracefully before setting it back down on the table. "Ussoutaru Hojo." Kagome's eyes widened when Hojo's name was called. 'Oh no,' she thought, looking around. 'He can't be here.' Her eyes fell on a boy with light brown hair and eyes raised his hand. He caught Kagome's eye, grinned, and waved. Kagome put on a forced smile, waved back, and banged her head on the table. Mr. Higurashi called out everyone else's name before putting the list away. "Ok, now take out your green history books and turn to page 23. We're going to learn about Jomon Period." He watched as everyone took out their history books before continuing. "Now, the Jomon Period was way back during 13000 BC to 300 BC, when the inhabitants of the Japanese islands were gatherers, fishers, and hunters." Kagome leaned her head against her hand, trying not to fall asleep as the boring history lesson continued. 

"That was the most boring history lesson I've even attended," Inuyasha said loudly, trying to make Kagome angry. "Maybe I should just skip that class from now on." He glanced over at Kagome, but scowled when she didn't show any signs of being angry. Actually, she was laughing at something Rin had said. Miroku rolled his eyes. 

"Just give it a rest, Inuyasha. I'm tired of hearing you complaining and making comments to tick Kagome off," he said. Inuyasha glared at him.

"I actually agree with him," Sesshoumaru said coolly. "I wish for once that you could just grow up and stop acting like a kid." Inuyasha snarled at him.

"Well at least I don't look like a girl," Inuyasha shot back. Sesshoumaru glared at him and cracked him fingers. 

"Would you mind taking that back," Sesshoumaru asked threateningly. Miroku, sensing a fight coming on, stepped between the two. 

"Look, why don't you two apologize and go to World Cultures peacefully?" Miroku suggested. The two stepped away from each other, but didn't apologize. Miroku sighed and shook his head. 'They're going to kill each other before the term is over,' Miroku thought. Kagome, who had heard a part of the conversation, groaned. 'Great, another class with that childish loser,' Kagome thought angrily. Kagome growled while Sango and Rin just stared at her. 

"She confuses me sometimes," Sango muttered to Rin. Rin rolled her eyes.

"No really," she whispered back. Fortunately, Kagome didn't hear them. With each of the groups about 10 feet away from each other, they all reached World Cultures without a word to one another. When they opened the door, they were greeted by a woman of about 30. She was smiling toothily at them. "Hello children!" she said, her smile never leaving her face. "My name is Ms. Saezaeshita, but you may call me Ms. S. Now why don't you all go find a seat?" They all went to find seats, all the while wearing a very scared look on their face. *happy people scare me. So do sane people. -.-* They found seats at the back of the classroom. Kagome sat in a seat with Inuyasha in front of her, Sango behind her, Rin to the left of her, Sesshoumaru behind Rin next to Sango, and Miroku on the other side of Sango *Do I confuse you? ~grins~ Good.* The seat next to Kagome was empty, until the guy with black hair and bright blue eyes sat down. He grinned at her. 

"Hi, my name's Kouga. What is your name?" he said.

"My name's Kagome," she answered. He held out his hand and she shook it.

"Kagome, that's a pretty name for a pretty woman such as you," he told her. Kagome blushed. Kagome suddenly heard a growl in front of her. She and Kouga turned to see Inuyasha glaring at him. Kouga smirked.

"Why if it isn't Inuyasha," Kouga said smoothly. 

"What were you doing?" Inuyasha asked, gritting his teeth. 

"I was just talking to Kagome here," Kouga replied. "You got a problem with that, mutt face?" Inuyasha's mouth dropped open in anger.

"Well at least I'm not a wimpy wolf," Inuyasha shot back. Kouga's smirk faded only to be replaced with a glare as fierce as Inuyasha's. 

"Shut up! At least I'm not an albino!" Kouga snapped. Everyone was now watching them with interest.

"You oughta be put down for rabies," Inuyasha hissed at him. Some people had pulled snacks out of their pockets and where munching on them as if they were at a movie theater. Kouga was just about to reply with another comeback, but the teacher had just started talking.

"Can I get everyone's attention please?" she asked sweetly. Some people had turned around, but most were still watching Inuyasha and Kouga. When they didn't do what she asked, her facial expressions turned ugly. "I said LISTEN!" she yelled at them. Everyone shut up and turned to face her. Seeing that she had gotten everyone's attention, she smiled again. "Good, now my name is Ms. Saezaeshita. I'm hoping that this will be a very interesting year. First off, I want to tell you that later in the year there will be a field trip. This, however, won't be like any other trip you have ever taken. This trip will be two to three months long. You will get to go around to world to learn about other countries. You will be studying their cultures and their histories, so this trip will not only count for your World Cultures grade, but for your history grade as well." Most of the class had started muttering excitedly to one another. They all went quiet when they saw Ms. S. give them a look. "We will be talking more about this later on this month, but I just wanted to tell you all now so that it won't come as a major shock to you all later in the year. Now then," she took white book off of the desk behind her, "please turn to page 14. We will start learning about the American cultures." For the rest of the hour she talked about the cultures and behaviors of the Americans before the bell rang for the end of class. "Please read pages 26-36 for homework. Have a lovely day!" Ms. S. said over the rustling of people packing up and heading out the door. 

"I thought that the American culture was interesting," Rin said as she and her friends walked to the cafeteria for lunch. "Maybe we should go there for the field trip."

"I can't wait until we go," Sango said excitedly. "I've always wanted to visit the Bahamas. Maybe we can go there."

"What I thought was interesting was that our teacher has a double personality," Kagome said with a strange look on her face. Her friends nodded in agreement. Ms. S. had talked in this really happy voice for most of the class, scaring most of the students. But the thing that scared the crap out of everyone was when she suddenly got this evil look on her face whenever someone was talking. She would suddenly start shouting at them, threatening to give them suspension for a month and fail them, and then she would revert back to her cheerful self when they shut up. It was enough to scare the shit out of anyone. Once they had gotten their food, they went over to the table they had sat at for breakfast and sat down. They began talking again until they heard a cough. Turning around, they saw Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru looking at them. Miroku smiled.

"Is it alright if we sit here?" Miroku asked them. The girls nodded and they sat down. Miroku sat down next to Sango, Sesshoumaru sat next to Rin and across from Miroku, and Inuyasha sat next to Kagome. *sorry if you guys are getting annoyed at me for describing the seating arrangements, but I want to be as specific as possible.*

 Wanting to have a friendly conversation with him, Kagome asked Inuyasha, "So how was your day so far?" Inuyasha shrugged, picking at him salad.

"Ok, I guess," he replied shortly. Kagome sighed. This wasn't going anywhere. 

"So, what's up with you and Kouga?" Kagome asked him. "Why don't you like each other?" Inuyasha didn't reply. He just glared at his food. Miroku answered for him.

"They've hated each other ever since grade school. On the first day of third grade, Kouga dumped his tray of food all over Inuyasha and embarrassed him in front of the whole school. On the same day, during art, Inuyasha dumped a whole bucket of brown paint on him. It turned out that the paint wasn't washable, so Kouga had to go around for a whole week with paint stuck to him." Miroku grinned at the memory.

"So I guess you too have known each other for quite a while," Sango stated. Miroku nodded. 

"Yeh, we've been friends ever since Preschool. Inuyasha called it 'Hell Prison' and he wanted to get out so bad that he started coming up with ideas on how to escape. I saw him sitting by himself and asked if I could join him. He agreed, so we both plotted on how to get out of the building." Miroku chuckled and took a sip of his coke before continuing. "We almost made it, too, except that we got caught while I was half-way out the window. Inuyasha was already outside and tried to run for it when the teacher opened the door. He almost made it to the gate when the teacher caught up to him. We were in time-out until our parents came." The whole table laughed, even Inuyasha, who had stopped pouting. Once the laughter had stopped, the group started on their lunch. Inuyasha was already half-way done with his ramen when Kagome started on her hamburger. Kagome rolled her eyes and bit into it. 'It's a good thing I'm used to my brother's eating habits,' Kagome thought, chewing slowly on the burger, 'or else I would have been totally grossed out because of Inuyasha.' Once she had finished her burger, she turned to Inuyasha again. 

"Inuyasha, can I see your schedule?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded and handed it to her. Picking a piece of ramen off of it, she compared it to her own. Her eyes widened when she realized how many classes they had together. 'I have ever single class with him?' Kagome exclaimed in her mind. 'How the hell am I ever going to make it through the year?' She handed back the schedule, a shocked look still on her face. Inuyasha noticed this.

"Something wrong Kagome?" he asked her. Kagome shook her head.

"No, everything's fine," she said. Inuyasha turned back to his tray, which was now empty. He looked over at Kagome's tray and noticed that it was also empty, but she hadn't thrown it away yet. "Hey Kagome, do you want me to throw your tray away for you?" Startled by his generous offer, she didn't answer right away. "Hello?" Inuyasha said, annoyance now mixing into his voice. "Earth to Kagome." Kagome blinked and shook her head.

"Yeh thanks," she said, smiling at him and handing him her tray. Her fingers brushed his and they both felt a tingling sensation running through their hands. Blinking in surprise, they held each other's gaze for a few seconds before Inuyasha turned away to dispose of the trays. Kagome, not noticing that she was blushing, also turned away. She saw Sango, Rin, and Miroku smiling at her. Sesshoumaru was just concentrating on his food. "What?" Kagome asked, looking from one grinning face to the next. 

"We knew it!" Sango exclaimed triumphantly. Kagome looked at her, confused.

"You knew what?" she asked.

"You do like Inuyasha!" Sango said. Kagome's face went even redder. "See! You're blushing!" Sango exclaimed.

"I do not like him," Kagome muttered, looking down at the table. 

"Right," Rin said, smirking. 

"Don't worry Kagome," Miroku told her. "Inuyasha liked you as well.

"I do not!" yelled Inuyasha, sitting back down next to Kagome. Miroku just grinned knowingly at him.

"Inuyasha, I've known you for 16 years. I know when you have a crush on someone," Miroku said, causing Inuyasha to go as red as Kagome.

"I guess that solves the mystery of Inuyasha's love life," Sesshoumaru spoke up, smirking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled at him.

"Do you want to take this outside?" Inuyasha snarled. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"No, I don't feel like wasting my energy on a weakling like you," Sesshoumaru replied. Inuyasha stood up angrily.

"Damn you guys piss me off, every single one of you!" Inuyasha shouted, causing half the cafeteria to look at him. And with that, Inuyasha stormed out of the lunch room. The five blinked.

"Well that went well," Miroku muttered. Kagome got up.

"I want to see if I can calm him down," she said. Miroku shrugged.

"Good luck," he said, watching Kagome exit the room after Inuyasha. Kagome looked around for a while before she found Inuyasha sitting on a stone bench outside the entrance to the maze. She walked over and sat down next to him. 

"Look," Kagome said after a few moments of silence, "I know that they were just trying to get on your nerves, but you need to ignore them. I bet they're just teasing you because they knew you'd react like this." Inuyasha snorted.

"I'm always the one who has to be picked on," Inuyasha said angrily. "I'm always first to be picked on, always the first to be blamed, and always the first to be punished!" Kagome sighed.

"That sometimes happened to me as well," Kagome admitted, trying to make him feel better. "But I ignored them until they left me alone, and after a while they got to know me better and I got to be really good friends with some of them. Maybe if you do that as well, then people will want to get to know you better." Inuyasha shook his head.

"I'm different from everyone else," Inuyasha said stubbornly. "Everyone hates me because I'm different."

"I don't hate you," Kagome said truthfully. Inuyasha looked at her.

"But I thought you did," he said. Kagome smiled slightly at him. "Not really. You can make me really angry some of the time, but the thing I like about you is your difference. You're unique, and that's the first thing that caught my eye." Kagome held out her hand. "So do you want to be friends?" she asked him. Inuyasha looked at her hand and smiled.

"Sure," he said, shaking it. 

Hiding in the hedge maze, someone narrowed their eyes in anger and clenched their fists. 

"That bitch," the person muttered angrily. "She can not get close to him. Inuyasha is mine; I'll make sure of it."

Ok, there ends chapter 4. Sorry if the Inu/Kag relationship is going too quickly for you. I bet most of you can figure out who was hiding in the maze. This chapter wasn't one of my better ones, but I hope it pleases you none the less. I hope you all have a great 4th of July! Bye!

~Mewchild


	5. End Day 2

Hi! It's me again. I'm glad all of you liked my last chapter, 'cause it's definitely not one of my best chapters. Well, anyway, here's chapter five! Enjoy!

College is Life & College is Hell

Kagome and Inuyasha walked back to their dorms together, talking about what they thought their next class, biology, was going to be like.

"Sango had biology in her first hour, and she told me that is was really boring," Kagome said.

"Well, I actually like biology," Inuyasha stated. "I find even the most boring classes interesting." Kagome tilted her head slightly.

"Why is that?" she asked. 

"Well, we usually get to learn a lot about animals," Inuyasha said. "I like animals. I want to become a vet or something." 

"Oh really," Kagome said, interested in the fact that Inuyasha also liked animals. "What animal do you like best?"

"Dogs mostly," Inuyasha said. "But I also like most canines." *XD I wonder why…* "What kind of animals do you like?"

"I like most kinds of animals," Kagome stated as they neared their rooms, "but I hate insects. Water animals are my favorite ones." Inuyasha nodded before entering his room. Kagome followed his example and entered hers. Inside she found Rin and Sango smiling at her.

"So," Sango said, "how did your meeting with Inuyasha go?" Kagome blushed a little.

"I went ok," Kagome said, gathering her stuff for biology.

"Just ok," Rin asked, raising an eyebrow, "or a little more than ok?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"It's not like we asked each other out or anything," Kagome said, heading towards the door with Sango and Rin behind her. "We just decided to become friends." Sango's grin widened. 

"Well friendship is always a good thing," Sango said, winking. Kagome snorted.

"Yeh, well, I'll ask Inuyasha out just as soon as you and Rin ask Miroku and Sesshoumaru out," she said. Sango's eyes narrowed.

"Why the hell would I ever ask that perve out?" Sango snarled. Kagome grinned innocently at her and shrugged.

"I dunno, but hey, friendship is always a good thing," Kagome said, winking back at Sango. Laughing, Kagome walked ahead of them to biology while they headed for chemistry. Kagome suddenly spotted Inuyasha and headed over to him. "Hey," she said, smiling up at him.

"Hi," Inuyasha responded. "What were you laughing about?" Kagome snickered.

"Just something Sango said," Kagome replied truthfully. He nodded and entered the classroom, Kagome right behind him. When they entered, they saw the most peculiar sight. A man with balding, thin, brown hair and wearing freaky looking goggles and a white lab coat stood in the front of the classroom holding a vile filled with a bubbling brown liquid that was threatening to overflow. He was about 7 feet tall and, overall, looked extremely scary. The man was laughing insanely. 

"At last, it is ready to drink!" the man cackled, before swallowing the liquid in one gulp. Once it was gone, though, the man choked. "Damn, this Pepsi's expired," he muttered, before noticing the confused-looking Inuyasha and Kagome. "Oh yes, go and find a seat please." He set the vile in the sink and took off the coat and goggles. He had dark brown eyes and was wearing shorts and a shirt that read: Experimenting is fun, especially when it blows up. *hehe, I made that up.* The turned to the class and said, "Hello. My name is Mr. Miller. I'm supposed to be your chemistry teacher, but your biology teacher and I had a bet on who could teach what class better, so we decided to switch classes for this hour. So instead of going over the rules, as Ms. Kumquat did, we're going to be doing something more interesting. We can always get to the rules later. We are going to be playing a game/quiz to get your minds moving a bit. We shall be going over the different names and groups of animals." At this, Inuyasha sat up very straightly in his chair. Kagome had to stifle a giggle. "If you get the name right, then you shall get a jolly rancher. The person or people with the most right answer shall win the big prize. If I point at you, you will say your name and the answer to the question. Are you all ready?" The class nodded. Mr. Miller picked up a stack of cards and began reading. *just to let you know, Mr. Miller is a real person and I actually found this test on the internet. The answers are VERY strange, so I'm not sure if they're even accurate.* "What do you call a female alligator?" A few people raised their hands, including Inuyasha. Mr. Miller pointed at him. 

"I'm Tetsusaiga Inuyasha," Inuyasha said, "and a female alligator is called a cow."

"Very good Inuyasha," Mr. Miller said, throwing a jolly rancher at him. "What do you call a group of frogs?" He pointed at a young man with light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Smith Travis," the young man said, "the answer is an army."

"Good." Another candy flew through the air. "What's the name for a female fox?" Kagome rolled her eyes and raised her hand. This one was so simple. 

"Higurashi Kagome," Kagome said when she got pointed at. "A ." She caught the candy with one hand.

"What's the name for a male panda?" He pointed at a boy with dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

"Talus Bryan," he said. "Um, a bear?"

"No, a boar," Mr. Miller corrected him. "What do you call a group of raccoons?" The game went on for the rest of the hour. Kagome only got one more answer correct; what do you call a group of dolphins. Inuyasha and Travis had gotten most of the answers and both now had a small pile of jolly ranchers on their desk. They didn't even know who was in the lead. Mr. Miller put the cards away and said, "Ok, now it's time for our winner, or winners. Drum roll please." Some of the students giggling slightly, they all banged their hands against their desks. "And the winner(s) is/are," Mr. Miller paused slightly, before saying, "Inuyasha and Travis!" The class applauded while the two boys looked extremely pleased. 

"Great job Inuyasha!" Kagome praised. Inuyasha gave her a small smile, causing Kagome's heart to skip a beat. 

"Class is dismissed," Mr. Miller said, and the students started packing up right away. "The winners may come and collect their prizes." Kagome waited for Inuyasha while he and Travis went to get the prizes. They both headed out of the building together and started for English. 

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Kagome and Inuyasha turned around to see Travis jogging after them. He held out his hand to Inuyasha. "I never got to congratulate you." Inuyasha gave him a friendly smirk and shook his hand. 

"Congratulations as well," Inuyasha said. Travis grinned at him.

"Thanks," he replied. He turned around when a girl with short brown hair and glittering brown eyes grabbed his arm.

"Travis, hurry up or we're going to be late," the girl said. Travis smiled at her.

"Ok Alison." He headed off with her, but not before giving Inuyasha and Kagome a final wave and grin. They both waved back before also turning away. 

"Looks like you've made a new friend," Kagome grinned up at him. Inuyasha looked off into the distance, smiling slightly.

"Yeh, guess I have," Inuyasha said. Kagome suddenly spotted Sango, Rin, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru and dragged Inuyasha over to them. 

"Where're you guys headed to?" Kagome asked them.

"English," they all said.

"Jinx, you guys all owe me a soda!" Rin exclaimed happily, giggling madly. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"So how was chemistry?" Inuyasha asked them. Sango and Rin gagged.

"We had the same teacher that I had for biology," Sango said, scowling. "She and the real chemistry teacher switched on a bet, so it was just as boring as biology. What's the real chemistry teacher like?"

"Fun," Kagome stated.

"Insane," Inuyasha muttered.

"Yeh, that too," Kagome agreed. "We played this biology game and Inuyasha and this other guy won. His name was Travis." She looked at Inuyasha. "By the way, what did you guys win anyway?" Inuyasha pulled out a piece of paper.

"Pass to the front of the lunch line," Inuyasha said, showing it to them before pocketing it. They all nodded and entered the English classroom. The room was full of books, dictionaries, encyclopedias, etc. A woman in her mid-20's sat at her desk reading a novel. The six of them took their seats and waited for the lesson to begin. Inuyasha and Kagome spotted Travis and Alison at the opposite end of the classroom. They waved at them and Travis and Alison waved back. A bell told them that class was about to begin. The woman marked her book and stood up.

"My name is Ms. Krueger. First off, I want to tell you that there'll be a play put on earlier this year. It will be performed, directed, and set up by all of you. We can't do it later this year, unfortunately, due to the little field trip you all will be taking. The subject of the play will be up to all of you. The field trip will be in a few months, and it will last a good 2-3 months. You will also be studying a lot for the final exams at the end of the year, so those are the reasons why we have to have the performance this fall or winter. Each class will perform a different play, so you will have to limit how many people will be performing. Now then, I will be handing out packets discussing more about this. On it will have a list of topics about what the play should be about. You will all look at it and right down one that you think would be interesting on the little cards I'm also going to be handing out. I will choose the topic with the most votes. After you all get to know each other a little, and I pray that you do, you will all choose a director. The director has to be good at giving directions and making sure everything is going smoothly." As Ms. Krueger said all of this, she was handing out the packets and the cards. Kagome looked at the list carefully and soon found one that she thought was interesting. Pulling the card closer to her, she wrote: _Feudal __Japan__. When Ms. Krueger was done talking at the end of the hour, she collected all of the cards and dismissed them. _

"Which subject did you choose?" Kagome asked Sango and Rin once they were all out of the building.

"Feudal Japan," they both said.

"Same for me," Kagome said.

"I haven't read a lot about it," Rin said, "but I heard that demons and monsters lived in the feudal area. I think that's pretty cool."

"My grandpa talks about all these made-up legends," Kagome said, rolling her eyes. "Even the cheese we eat for dinner has this 'interesting history.'" Rin and Sango snickered. Once they entered the mathematics room, they had an old woman barking at them.

"Go find and seat and sit down. No talking!" she snapped at them, before walking away towards her desk. The gang all sweatdropped and took their seats. They were lucky enough to get a seat in the back. "My name is Mrs. Myers. There are a few main rules that I would like to point out. No talking of any sort, pay attention, and turn your homework in on time. If you don't follow those rules, the consequences will be severe. Now get out your books and turn to page 2," she snapped at them all. Rolling their eyes, the class took out their math books and turned to page 2 as instructed. 

"Miserable old bat," Inuyasha muttered under his breath as her and his friends left for their last classes. He and Kagome had chemistry, Rin and Sesshoumaru had biology, and Sango and Miroku had gym. "I got detention just because I dropped a pencil while she was talking about multiplication. I mean, who doesn't know how to multiply?"

"Well, I did hear you swear when you dropped it," Miroku stated. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Who doesn't swear at one point in their lives? Besides, I thought I heard her swear when she dropped the stapler on her foot. I can't believe I have to listen to her every day for the rest of my college years."

"I feel your grief Inuyasha, I really do."

"Shut up Sesshoumaru! Just because you picked up the stapler for her doesn't mean you're an angel child!" *My science teacher called me that once; my friends looked at her like she was crazy. ^^. Hehe* 

"Oh, so you're implying that since I'm the devil you're the saint?"

"…"

"Thought so."

"I told you to shut up!"

"What if I don't really feel like it?"

"Inuyasha, chemistry is this way!" Inuyasha looked over at Kagome.

"Ok, I'm coming." Giving Sesshoumaru an 'I'll see you in hell' glare, Inuyasha turned around and followed Kagome. "Damn he pisses me off!" Inuyasha shouted once they were out of Sesshoumaru's hearing range.

"Calm down Inuyasha. He just does it because he knows he can. If you just ignore him then he'll get the message that you don't care and leave you alone." Inuyasha snorted.

"Trust me Kag, that guy'll never stop 'til he gets what he wants." Inuyasha turned to see Kagome giving him an odd look. "What?"

"You just called me Kag," Kagome stated, blinking. Inuyasha went slightly pink and looked away.

"Yeh, so what?" he asked. Kagome shrugged and looked down.

"Nothing." Silence, then…

"Is it ok if I call you Kag?" Kagome looked up and smiled at him.

"Sure, it's ok. It's kind of nice to have a nickname. Do you want me to call you Inu, or Yasha?" 

"Nah, just call me Inuyasha. I've never been the one for nicknames, since they're usually given to me by my brother." The two stopped their somewhat awkward conversation to find seats. They were fortunately able to find seats at the front of the classroom this time, since Mr. Miller was the one teaching. Everyone stopped talking once he entered the room. He smiled at everyone. 

"Hello students. As some of you may know, my name is Mr. Miller. Today we are going to be going over some of the things you've already learned about chemistry, but in a fun way. We are going to be playing Chemistry Jeopardy!" Some of the class cheered and Mr. Miller did a mock bow. "Yes, thank you all. Now, I'm going to be separating you all into 3 groups. You will all choose a group captain, and the captain will be the one to give me the answer. The winning group with the most points at the end will be rewarded. I'm going to number you all off now, so remember your numbers." He went around numbering off every one. Kagome and Inuyasha were fortunate enough to be in each others group. Once he was done, Mr. Miller told the groups where to go. Once they had all gotten into their groups (Inuyasha and Kagome are in group 3 by the way) they all nominated a girl called Tsuyu to be their captain. Mr. Miller got all of the captains' names and wrote them on the board; Hiten, Nobunaga, and Tsuyu. Mr. Miller chose Tsuyu's team to go first.

"Metric base units for 100 please," Tsuyu said. Mr. Miller erased 100 off the little jeopardy board her had drawn on the white board. 

"What is the basic unit for mass?" Mr. Miller asked, reading off a card he had in front of him.

"Grams," Kagome muttered to Tsuyu.

"Grams?" Tsuyu questioned. Mr. Miller smiled. 

"Correct. 100 points for your team." He wrote 100 under Tsuyu's name on the board. He turned to Hiten's team. 

"Experimental design for 100," said the boy with long black hair tied into a braid and strange red eyes.

"What's the part of the experiment where the experimenter changes called?" The jeopardy game went on like that until class was nearly over. The following scores looked like this: Hiten-32,150 *trust me, the scores can get that high with daily doubles* Nobunaga-29,550, and Tsuyu 32,100. Mr. Miller put his cards away and smiled at them. "Now it's time for final jeopardy," he said. "The final jeopardy will have nothing to do with chemistry, but with music. I'll be putting on a song of my choice and before that you will all decide on how much you are going to bet. Once you have that down, I will find out how much you are betting, and then I will put the song on. If you get the song _and_ the artist write, the number of points you betted will be added to your score. If you get one or both of the answers wrong, then the points will be taken off of your score. Are you all ready?" The class nodded. "Now choose how much you're going to bet. But the song I'm choosing is in the pop category." Some of class groaned while some looked very confident. Tsuyu's group decided to bet 16,050 points. Mr. Miller went around and found out how much everyone was betting before he walked over to his computer and put on a song. Kagome was very happy to announce that she knew the song. She grabbed the card that they were supposed to write the answer down on and wrote '_Grip! By Every Little Thing.'_ *I'm listening to that song right now^^* Mr. Miller turned off the song after a few minutes and gathered all of the cards. Looking at them, he finally said the final scores. "The song was called Grip and the artist was Every Little Thing. Hiten's group bet 30,000 points and got the song wrong. Nobunaga's group be 15,000 points and got both answers right. Tsuyu's group bet half of their points and got the answers right, so Tsuyu's group wins." The group cheered while the other two groups looked put out. "The winners can come out and choose a bar of candy, while the non-winners can each take one jolly rancher. Class dismissed." 

Kagome and Inuyasha emerge from chemistry looking extremely happy, both munching on a Crunch bar. They spotted their friends heading back to the main building for dinner and quickly caught up with them. Their friends eyed the chocolate bars jealously.

"Where'd you get those?" Rin asked them. Kagome grinned.

"Chemistry," she replied. "We got to play Chemistry Jeopardy to review what we knew so far. Our group won." Sango scowled at her.

"We had to listen to our biology teacher ramble on about why she was a better teacher than Mr. Miller. She kept coming up with these ludicrous ideas that she was a fabulous teacher and that all students love her." Sango snorted. "Only brain-dead students could ever like her." The whole group snickered at Sango's comment. They all got their dinners and sat down at the same spot. They mostly concentrated on doing the homework they had gotten in math and history. The only funny thing that happened was when Kikyou stupidly ran into a wall and dumped her dinner all over herself. Once she had fled from the room, everyone had had a good laugh before going back to what they were doing. Once they were all done with their homework and dinner, they threw away their trays, packed up their stuff, and headed back to their dorms for a good night's sleep. They all entered their rooms, changed, and got into bed, but not before Kagome made sure no cat was sitting on the snooze button.

Yeh, I know the ending was lame, but I have softball playoffs soon and I wanted to get this done before hand. I'm pitcher for my team, and pitching isn't very fun some of the time. *flashbacks to the line drives connecting with Mewchild's head, shoulder, and hand.* That hurt. Well, I gotta go. Bye! Review!


	6. Dancing the Night Away

Hello again! We lost our game yesterday by 2. I've got another playoff today, and if we lose we're eliminated. Damn. Well, anyways, hope you like this chapter! Review peoples! Oh yeh, and gotta do some review responses as well.

Izzie: Nah, you don't sound like a teacher, you just sound like a fan. ^^

Wicchick: ok, you can have one. I'm giving them away at the end of the chapter, so you can be the one of the first to have one! Oh, and Faita means fighter, Sango means coral, I think.

Cristina: I probably won't add Ayame in here, because I've only gotten to episode 36, so I don't really know much about her other than she likes Kouga. Sorry.

EvilBunnies: Hmm, interesting suggestions. *rubs chin thoughtfully* I'll see what I can do with them. And your cough speaks the truth!

Shimotsuki: I know it's not very original, but I'm glad it got you hooked! I like hooking people!

Jazzy: Um, sure, but I'm not going to put you in for very long. I don't think I can make you Kagome's roommate, so I think I'll have to put you with Kikyou! Don't worry I'll make sure you bash her. ;p

Inu91: Glad you like it! Your right, it is fanfiction, so I can right whatever it want! Well, not really, but I can right a lot of things!

Shisou: I don't read the manga, so I wouldn't know, but I'm glad the personalities are close!

Inuyddam: Yeh, I see a lot of stories with just Inu/Kag and Mir/San without the Sess/Rin, and that's my favorite pairing! I love to entertain readers, especially if it makes me a popular writer! ^^

Silver Eyes Bright: yeh, I know it's my job. *looks sad* but it's really hard to see the ball coming when, a) you're the person it's coming at. B) you have 15 year olds nailing it. So anyway, I hope you get to be catcher!

Rachel: *watches as Rachel runs around the room* Yeh, I'm sad that the arrow didn't kill her as well. *sees Kikyou going after readers with a knife and pushes her off a cliff* I'm mad that Inuyasha was taken off as well, but I heard that it's coming back on in August with new episodes! ^^ Have fun shopping!

Loozer-09: yeh, those did hurt. Well, Mr. Miller is a real teacher, but I didn't have him. I heard that he was a really fun guy, though. I just took my social studies teacher's love of games and put it with Mr. Miller. That jeopardy game that I wrote about, well, we used to play that, only with social study questions. And I think they do have some sort of P.E. in college. Bye!

Well, that's about it. Enjoy!

College is Life & College is Hell

Kagome stepped out of the shower the next morning fresh and ready for a new day at college. Rin and Sango stood up and followed her out the door. They were met by the guys, who had also just exited their dorm. They said their good mornings and headed down to breakfast. Nothing much happened (Kikyou didn't show up for breakfast) so they all just talked about what they hoped their day was going to be like. Suddenly, Sango brought up something that Kagome hadn't heard about before.

"So, are you going to the start-of-term dance this weekend?" Sango asked Kagome. "Rin said that she was going, but I haven't gotten your response yet." Kagome blinked in surprise.

"I didn't know there was going to be one," Kagome said. "No one told me about it."

"Well, it's going to be taking place in the dance hall on Saturday," Rin explained. "It'll be held from 7 p.m. 'til midnight. There's going to be a DJ and a snack bar there. So, will you go?"

"Sure," Kagome said, shrugging. "What about you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha also shrugged.

"I'll go, as long as there's a snack bar," he replied. Everyone rolled their eyes. 

 Instead of having gym, Rin was going to band while Kagome and Inuyasha were headed to choir. Inuyasha stated that he never really liked to sing, but he had never wanted to play an instrument so choir was his only option. Sesshoumaru wouldn't mention where he was going, and Rin didn't ask him. He left before them to collect his things, and the rest of the group followed about 5 minutes after he left. Rin went and grabbed her flute while Kagome and Inuyasha went straight to the choir room. 

Rin's POV:

Once Rin had collected her flute from the room, she went to the band room, which happened to be right across from the choir room. Once Rin entered, she looked around. Students were standing around the room talking to one another, some holding instruments and some not. Looking over to the corner of the room, she spotted…

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin jogged over to him. "I didn't know you played an instrument! What do you play?"

"Cello," he replied. "How about you?"

"Oh, I play the flute," she said happily, showing him her case. Just then, someone at the front of the room clapped and everyone turned around. A woman with blonde hair pulled up into a messy bun and light blue eyes was looking around the room. 

"Hello, my name is Ms. Bansou. Now, I want you all to sit down according to what instrument you play. The percussions will sit in the back rows, the strings will sit in front of them on the far left, the woodwinds will sit in the front middle section, and the bass' will sit in the far right seats." Everyone moved around to their specific sections. Sesshoumaru sat in the back-right corner of the strings section while Rin sat close to him in the woodwinds section. *sorry if this isn't how they do it, but I've never been in band before, only choir.* "Ok, now to refresh your playing skills, we're going to do a simple warm-up. I will have each of the section play a scale, and then you will all practice the scale together. We'll start with the percussionists." They all got through the warm-ups quickly enough. Sesshoumaru was surprised at how well Rin played, even if they were just warming up. She practiced as though she were playing an actually song. Once the last instrument had stopped playing, Ms. Bansou spoke up again. "Very nice. Now I want all of you to come up and right down some information for me on this sheet of paper. You will right you name, age, what instrument you play, and how many years you have been playing it. After that, you may talk until class is dismissed." The class all set down their instruments and lined up. Sesshoumaru was in front of Rin. Once Sesshoumaru was done writing him information, he stepped away and Rin picked up the pencil. She saw that Sesshoumaru was 21 and he had been playing the cello for 9 years. Rin looked down at the empty space under his and wrote down; Koji Rin, 19, flute, 11 years. She sat the pencil down and walked over to Sesshoumaru. 

"So you've been playing the cello since junior high," Rin said once she reached him. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"When did I say you could read the information?" Sesshoumaru asked her. Rin shrugged.

"You didn't, but even if you had said that I couldn't, I wouldn't have listened to you."

"So you wouldn't listen to me if I told you to go away?" Rin stuck out her bottom lip.

"You hurt me with your cruel words, but no, I wouldn't to go away until I wanted to, and right now I don't want to." She looked at Sesshoumaru out of the corner of her eye. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" Sesshoumaru let out a small smile.

"No, I don't mind if you stay," he replied. He faced her and saw that she was smiling widely at him. "What?"

"It's just," Rin said, "I've never seen you truly smile before. You look good when you do."

"Do I look better when I smile by myself, or when you force my mouth up?" Sesshoumaru asked in a slightly teasing voice.

"When you smile by yourself, of course. I don't want to do all the work for you!" Still smiling slightly, Sesshoumaru changed the subject.

"So are you going to that dance on Saturday?" he asked. 

"Yeh, are you going?" Sesshoumaru shrugged and nodded. "Cool." Just then, the bell rang for the end of class.

"You may leave your instruments in one of the cubbies if you want!" Ms. Bansou told them, before disappearing into her office. Rin took her flute with her, saying that it was a present from her dad and that she didn't want it stolen, while Sesshoumaru set his cello in a corner at the back of the room. They both then headed up to their dorms together to gather their things for history.

Inu and Kag's POV, choir:

Inuyasha and Kagome watched as Mrs. Aishou went around to all of them and asked them what their singing pitch was. When she reached Kagome, Kagome replied "Soprano," and was told to stand in the third row on the far left of the room next to a girl with red hair and brilliant green eyes. The girl introduced herself as Jessie. Inuyasha announced that he was bass singer and was told to stand in the back row of the section to the right of the sopranos. He went and stood next to a boy with not very much hair and a pointed face. Inuyasha later found out that his name was Monten, and he was the younger brother of Hiten from Inuyasha's chemistry class. Just as Mrs. Aishou assigned the last student to their spot, who should burst into the room but Kikyou. Looking at Mrs. Aishou with worried eyes, Kikyou burst out, "I'm sorry I'm late Mrs. Aishou, but I was talking to the headma…"

"I know Ms. Seitai, your friend Yura told me that you were talking to him. What pitch do you usually sing?"

Looking relieved, Kikyou replied, "Oh, I sing Soprano most of the time."

"Very well then, you may go and stand next to Ms. Higurashi," Mrs. Aishou said. Eyes hardening, Kikyou turned to Kagome and smirked evilly. Kagome swallowed hard at the look Kikyou was giving her. Inuyasha saw this and had the urge to growl at her. 'Wait a minute,' Inuyasha thought, shaking his head slightly. 'Why am I feeling so protective of her all of a sudden? It's not like I care for her or anything. And besides, she can take care of herself. Great, now I'm talking to myself. Get back to real life Inuyasha!' He focused his gaze back on the teacher, but it soon drifted over to Kagome's direction again. Kikyou now stood next to her, and Kagome was edging away from her. Mrs. Aishou was now giving them the numbers of the music folders. Inuyasha and Monten shared folder 21 and Kagome and Kikyou shared folder 14. Fortunately, Kikyou didn't do anything for the whole class, since everyone was carefully watched by Mrs. Aishou. However, once the bell rang to signal the end of class, she turned her back to them. Inuyasha looked over and his eyes narrowed. Kikyou had leaned over and whispered something to Kagome. Even though he had better hearing than most people, he still couldn't hear the words that made Kagome's eyes widen in fear. Kikyou walked off as Inuyasha rushed over to her.

"What did she say Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, sounding concerned. "What did she tell you?"

"It's nothing," Kagome muttered. Inuyasha kept on asking her, but she refused to tell him, so he finally just gave up. Kagome just stared at the ground as they walked towards history, Kikyou's words still ringing clearly in her ears. "You'll get yours bitch," Kikyou had whispered threateningly into her ear. "I'll make sure of it."

The week flew by quicker than anyone could have imagined. Kikyou hadn't even gone near Kagome, even during Phy Ed, where she had perfect access to all sorts of things than could harm her. Inuyasha stayed close by, now slightly grateful that he had all of his classes with Kagome. Biology didn't go so well on the second day of classes. Mrs. Nakaguri had spent the whole class talking about things they had known since grade school. At the end of class, she had asked them, "So, who do you think is a better teacher; Mr. Miller or myself?"

"Mr. Miller!" the class had shouted, causing Mrs. Nakaguri to give them all a very ugly look. "Get out of here before I give you all detentions," she snapped before turning and walking briskly into her office. Everyone had just rolled their eyes and walked out the door. Their teacher for World Cultures was still kind of scary, but when she wasn't in a bad mood she was actually quite nice. She let them listen to music while they were working, she didn't give them much work, and she talked about the field trip a little more. They now knew that they could choose their own group, as long as it had an equal number of boys and girls in it, but the teachers would be deciding where each group should go. Mrs. Myers in math kept on giving them lots of homework and detentions, even thought some students didn't have a clue as to why they had earned them. Chemistry was definitely everyone's favorite class, next to gym and World Cultures. The homework he gave out was almost fun to do, and they were never too hard. Whatever work they did in class he somehow made into an activity. All in all, it was a great class, and Kagome and Inuyasha were glad they had it to rap up their day. 

Saturday morning finally arrived, and Kagome was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Well, she _was_ sleeping peacefully in her bed, until…

"Kagome get up!"

"Rise and shine Kagome! It's Saturday!" Kagome just groaned and rolled over. Why the heck where they telling her to wake up on a Saturday morning? Those girls really had to get their brains examined, 'cause something was definitely wrong with them.

"Why are you waking me up on a Saturday morning?" Kagome asked sleepily, still not opening her eyes. 

"You know that dance that's gonna be held today?" Rin said. Kagome nodded, opening her eyes slightly. "Well, we decided to go shopping and get something nice for it!"

"Going shopping where?" Kagome asked, sitting up.

"Well, we found out that there's a mall on campus!" Sango exclaimed happily. Now Kagome was awake.

"There is! Cool!" Kagome said. Sango grinned at her. She already had on a purple skirt with a green blouse. Rin, who was wearing flares and a blue shirt with loose, long sleeves, was tying her hair up into a messy braid. Kagome hopped out of bed and threw on some clothes. "When are we going?" Kagome asked, putting on some sandals.

"After we eat," said Rin. "We'll be spending the entire day shopping." *just to let you guys know, I've been to my sister's college, and that thing is about 5 miles long, so it's very possible to have a mall there.*

"Fun," Kagome replied. Once the girls were ready, they headed down to the cafeteria to grab a quick breakfast. They all bought milk and a cereal bar. Looking at a map of the entire campus, the girls found that the mall was at the other side, about 2 miles away. Sango led them all outside to her car. It was a red corvette, and the top was currently down. 

"Wow Sango," said Rin, looking at the car in awe. "I didn't know you could afford a car like this." Sango smiled at her.

"My dad bought it for me," Sango stated, unlocking the doors and hopping into the driver's seat. "He's a high-ranking police officer and he makes a lot of money. He bought me this for my 16th birthday." The girls nodded and got in as well. Rin sat behind them while Kagome got in next to Sango. Sango had put on some sunglasses, making her look very cool. Sango then started the ignition and soon they were cruising down the road. They got to the mall in no time at all. *hey, that rhymes! Laugh laugh* The mall there wasn't as big as most malls Kagome had been to, but it was pretty nice. It had 2 floors filled with shops and restaurants. 

They didn't get to the clothes as quickly as they wanted to, because Rin's eyes had gone all wide when she spotted a Claire's. She had stopped them for 15 minutes to look at jewelry before they could go. They found a JC Penny's at the end of the mall and located the dresses. Once they found them, Kagome spotted the perfect one. It was sparkly and black, reached down to her knees. There was only one sleeve to hold the dress up. Kagome snatched it off the rack and tried it on. It fit her like a glove, showing all the right curves yet not revealing too much skin. Kagome modeled it in front of her friends, and they complimented her on how great she looked. 

"Are you just trying to impress Inuyasha?" Sango asked, winking. Kagome just rolled her eyes and ignored her friend. Looking down at the price tag, she frowned slightly. The dress was expensive, but she'd buy it anyway. Who had ever heard of a perfect dress that came cheap? Rin and Sango found their dresses right after her. Rin's dress was blue and lavender blended together, was also covered in sparkles, and had a single slit coming up to her center thigh. Sango's dress was a deep magenta color, had a hole in the center to show off her stomach, and had two slits coming up just below her thigh. Both of their outfits were just as expensive as Kagome's, but they all bought theirs anyway. Sango treated them all to pizza, and they basically just wondered around the mall after that. Rin bought them all ice cream at around 3 o'clock, and at 5 Kagome paid them all back by taking them to an Applebees. The girls all headed back an hour before the dance started to get ready. Sango put on some eye shadow that matched the color of her dress. She took her hair down out of its usual ponytail so that her dark brown waves framed her face. Kagome put her hair up into a messy yet stylish bun and applied a light coat of lip gloss to her lips. Rin redid her braid and wound that up into a stylish design. She applied eye shadow, blush, and lip gloss to her skin. They walked outside, and, as usual, the boys came out at the exact same time. The girls had to keep their jaws from dropping, as did the guys. Inuyasha had dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. Miroku had on a purple, button up, tight shirt with the top three buttons open and loose black pants. Sesshoumaru wore a muscle-showing white shirt with red patterns on the shoulders and stomach and baggy gray pants. All in all, they all looked extremely hot. They boys were probably thinking the same way about the girls. Inuyasha was the first to break the silence.

"Well, you girls look, uh, nice."

 "Nice?" Miroku exclaimed. "I couldn't picture any lovelier creatures at the moment." He was looking at Sango when he said this, causing her to flush a color that rivaled her dress. Miroku stepped closer to her and bowed. "Lovely Sango, will you please accompany me to the dance?" 

"Um, well," Sango said, looking around at everyone. Kagome and Rin were giving her encouraging looking, Inuyasha was snickering behind his hand, and Sesshoumaru was looking amused. Sango sighed. "Just promised me one thing Hitori-sama."

"Please call me Miroku," Miroku asked her, looking hopefully at her.

"Well Miroku, promise me that you will not put your ed little hands where they don't belong," Sango said. Miroku sighed.

"I'll try my best lady Sango," Miroku said, grinning charmingly at her and offering her his arm. Hesitating slightly, Sango caught Kagome and Rin's eye and took it. The two girls applauded her silently. The couple led the group down to the dance hall. The music and chattered got louder and louder as they approached. They looked around in awe as they entered. The room was dark with multi-colored lights moving around. Streamers and confetti were floating around in the air. A fog machine was going off somewhere and the entire floor was covered by the fake white mist. Music was blasting out of the large speakers at the opposite end of the room. Chairs and small tables were placed near the walls, out of the way of the dancers. Snack bars lined the walls and a DJ with black sunglasses finished it off. It was a pretty amazing sight. Suddenly, a new song came on and Rin gave an excited squeal. She literally leapt onto the dance floor. Sango also seemed to like the song, because she suddenly grabbed Miroku by the arm and dragged him onto the dance floor as well.

"Do you think they like each other?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, grinning. Inuyasha smirked.

"Most definitely," he said. He and Kagome walked over to the snack bar and stood there, watching the dancing students and making occasional comments. 

"Hey Inuyasha, want some punch," Kagome asked, grabbing a cup for herself and filling it with fruit punch. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Nah, I'm not really a punch person." Kagome giggled.

"Are you sure, because it sure looked like you wanted to punch Kouga on the first day of classes," Kagome stated, smiling innocently at Inuyasha. He rolled his eyes. 

"You know what I mean."

"Of course I do." Kagome took a sip of her punch. "Are you sure you don't want some of this? It tastes really good." Inuyasha shook his head.

"I think I'll just take some coke," he said, taking a can of Diet Coke and opening it. Kagome just shrugged and took another sip of her drink. 

Rin's body twisted and turned with the music, moving gracefully as the words rang in her ears. She loved a lot of things, but she loved dancing the most. The song finished all too soon for her, and she stopped dancing. She spotted Sango and Miroku mixed in with the crowd and smiled. She had to admit that they made a very cute couple. Another song that she liked started up as her eyes landed on Sesshoumaru. He was standing off to the side, alone and looking at the moving bodies with no emotion in his eyes. Rin walked over to him.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully, catching his attention. "Are you having a good time?" Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, and she took that as a 'not really.' "Do you want to dance?"

"No thank you," Sesshoumaru said. "I'm not the type of person who dances, especially with fast songs such as this."

"Do you know how to dance?" Rin asked him. Sesshoumaru snorted indignantly.

"Of course I know how to dance, but this Sesshoumaru doesn't feel like it." Rin gave a silent laugh on how he addressed himself.

"Well this Rin wants Sesshoumaru to dance with her, and this Rin doesn't care if Sesshoumaru doesn't dance during fast songs." He glared at her as she mocked him.

"I refuse to dance and nothing you say will get me to dance," Sesshoumaru told her. By then, the song had ended and a slow song had come on. Rin pouted.

"I won't leave you alone until you dance. Please?" Rin begged, putting on the oh-so famous puppy-dog eyes. Sesshoumaru groaned inwardly when he saw those eyes. The look she was giving him now was the downfall for any man. Sesshoumaru finally sighed.

"Fine, I'll dance with you, but only if it means that you'll leave me alone and not make me dance anymore." Rin grinned widely at him, the look fading from her eyes.

"Deal," she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him out into the crowd of dancing couples. Sesshoumaru gave a disgusted look at a couple who were making out in the middle of the large group of people. Sesshoumaru's attention was drawn from them as he felt his hands being placed around Rin's thin waist. She laid her hands lightly on his shoulders and started moving to the beat of the softly playing music. Sesshoumaru moved with her gracefully, and the music and people began to fade away as they looked into each other's eyes. Sesshoumaru felt his eyes and heart soften as the warmth of Rin's chocolate colored eyes melted the coldness away. Rin found herself almost not blinking as his golden eyes drew her into a trance. They felt like they were dancing for hours instead of the few minutes that the song really lasted. They slowly danced to a stop as the song ended. Sesshoumaru drew his hands away from Rin's waist as he stepped slowly away from her. He bowed slightly before turning away from her, breaking eyes contact. Sesshoumaru had not wanted to look away, but he knew that he had to at some point. Rin sighed contently, yet she was slightly disappointed that the song had ended so soon. Wanting to take a break for a while, Rin headed over to one of the snack bars, stilling thinking about Sesshoumaru's beautiful, golden eyes. 

Miroku and Sango had started dancing as soon as they stepped into the crowd. They both laughed at the ridiculous moves they were doing, as neither of them really had an experience in dancing, but none the less, they were having a great time. Once the slow song had come on, Miroku stopped dancing and bowed low to Sango.

"My dear Sango, will you please honor me with this dance?" Miroku asked politely. Sango flushed, but nodded. Miroku stepped closer to her and slid his arms around her waist, drawing her even closer to him, and causing Sango to blush furiously. She hesitantly put her hands on his shoulders as they started dancing. They spotted Rin and Sesshoumaru dancing a few feet away from them. Sango looked up at Miroku, and saw that he was staring at her.

"Miroku?" she said.

"Hmm?" Miroku replied, showing that he was listening to her.

"There's something I've been wondering," Sango began, wondering if she should ask him.

"And what would that be?"

"Well, um…" Sango hesitated, before blurting out, "How come I haven't seen you look at any other girl since we got here? I mean, I usually see you flirting with pretty girls, so why haven't you yet?" Sango lowered her head, embarrassed that at what she had said. She suddenly felt a hand on her chin, gently raising her head up to meet his gaze. He was looking at her kindly.

"I haven't looked at any other girl because your beauty is far greater than any other woman's," Miroku told her. Sango knew he wasn't lying; his eyes were telling her the exact same thing. Smiling gently at him, Sango lowered her head to rest on his well-toned chest. They stayed like that for the rest of the song, just enjoying each other's company.

Kagome and Inuyasha grinned widely when they spotted their friends dancing with each other. 

"Miroku and Sango look so cute together," Kagome sighed. "Same with Rin and Sesshoumaru."

"Yeh," Inuyasha agreed. "I guess my brother is not so cold-hearted after all." Kagome got an idea in her head and blushed a little. Inuyasha noticed this. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Kagome said. "But, well, I was wondering if you wanted to dance." Inuyasha's eyes widened suddenly, causing him to go pink and Kagome to glow red. 

"Uh, well," Inuyasha tried to decide what he should do. "I'm not really a good dancer."

"I don't mind," Kagome muttered. She suddenly spotted someone coming towards Inuyasha. "Unless you want to dance with Kikyou, 'cause I think she's going to ask you." Inuyasha whipped around and spotted Kikyou. She was wearing a red dress that showed a little more skin than Inuyasha liked, and she was wearing more make-up than most of the girls put together had on. She was trying to push her way through the crowd to get to them. Before Kagome knew it, Inuyasha was dragging her onto the center of the dancing floor and putting his arms around her waist. As they danced, Kagome said, "So I guess you really didn't want to dance with her." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I'd rather dance with a frog," Inuyasha said. Kagome giggled at the comment. As they continued to dance, Kagome absentmindedly laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, not noticing him flushing. He cautiously placed his chin on her head, hoping her wouldn't pull away from him, but she didn't. Inuyasha's mind drifted off as they danced to the gentle music. As you might have guessed, his mind was now thinking about the girl in his arms. She wasn't like most girls. She didn't seem to pay attention to how he looked, with his unusual silver hair and his strange, golden eyes. She liked him for who he really was, she listened to what he had to say. Kagome didn't think he was a freak, and she didn't treat him any differently than she would with her other friends. That's what made her special in his eyes. Inuyasha breathed in her sent. She smelled like wild flowers and spring. He wondered if this was just the scent of her conditioner or if this was he actual smell. He didn't ask her though, just danced, never breaking the silence between them. When the song had ended, he had been reluctant to let her go. She drew away from him, smiling kindly up at him.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I really enjoyed that," Kagome said, before walking away. Inuyasha stared after her. 

"So did I Kagome," he muttered to himself. "So did I."

The night was slowly coming to an end. People where heading to bed, although some still continued to dance. Sesshoumaru just stared into space, not thinking about anything in particular. He had been asked to dance a few more times by a group of girls who had been looking at him somewhat hungrily for the last few hours. Just then, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, ready to refuse another offer to dance, but his gaze landed on Rin. She was grinning up at him as she usually, something seemed not quite right. Her eyes were slightly off and she was swaying a bit. 

"Hi Sesshie," Rin said. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the name and Rin's odd behavior. "Would you like some punch?" she asked, thrusting her glass of punch at him. "I think I'll go to bed now. Good night." And with that, she closed her eyes and started falling over backwards. Sesshoumaru quickly caught her and pulled her back up. Holding Rin with one arm, Sesshoumaru took the glass of punch away from her and sniffed it. His eyes narrowed into slits. A strong smell of alcohol had reached his nose; someone had dumped a large quantity of it into the punch. Throwing the cup into the garbage can, he picked Rin up and headed out of the room. He carried her back up to the dorms, ignoring her soft snores. Once her reached her room, he searched her pockets until her found the card to open the door. He slid it in and out of the slot next to the door and opened it. He walked inside and set her gently on the bed he knew was hers, due to the pictures on the desk next to it. He stared at her for a few minutes, taking in how innocent and pretty she looked when she slept. He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Good night Rin," he said softly. He got up and walked out of the room, closing the door silently behind him. 

Inuyasha looked around the room, trying to locate Miroku. He had seen Sesshoumaru walking out the door with Rin in his arms, so he knew she had also been drinking the punch. He was now supporting a half conscious Kagome, her arm draped over his shoulder as he kept her from falling. He had found out a little too late that the punch had been spiked, but by then Kagome had drunken about five glasses of it and was now drunk. He needed to find Miroku and Sango so that they could leave. It was almost midnight, anyway. He found Miroku, who was over at one of the bars and about to drink some punch.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled at him, causing Miroku to look up. "Don't drink the punch, it's spiked!" Miroku, looking shocked, set his glass down. "Do you know where Sango is?" Inuyasha asked him. Miroku nodded and pointed at a group of girls. Sango was listening to something they were saying. The two of them walked over there, Inuyasha having to half drag, half carry Kagome. Sango spotted them and smiled, until she saw Kagome. 

"What happened to her?" Sango asked, worried about the condition of her friend. 

"The punch was spiked," Inuyasha said. "Kagome had too much of it. We need to get her to bed." Sango nodded and they all left the dance hall. They all made their way up to their dorms, Inuyasha finally having to carry Kagome when she lost consciousness completely. They didn't talk during their short trip. Once they had reached their rooms, Sango had told Inuyasha that she would put Kagome to bed. Inuyasha nodded and set Kagome down. Sango supported her friends while turning to Miroku.

"I'll see you tomorrow Miroku," Sango said, giving him a peck on the check before disappearing into the room and shutting the door behind her. Inuyasha turned to his friend, who was looking extremely happy. 

"Seems you finally managed for find a girl for you, hey Miroku," Inuyasha teased him. 

"Yeh, I guess it's the same thing for you as well," stated Miroku, not looking at all embarrassed about Inuyasha's comment. Inuyasha, however, went pink.

"I don't like her like that!" Inuyasha exclaimed while Miroku slid his card into the slot next to the door. Miroku just grinned knowingly at him.

"Inuyasha, I saw you dancing with her. Trust me, you've got it bad." Miroku stepped inside the room, Inuyasha following him. They saw Sesshoumaru already asleep in his bed. Inuyasha yawned widely.

"Look Miroku, I don't have it bad for her. Now if you excuse me, I'm tired and I want to go to bed." Inuyasha flopped down on his bed, not bothering to change out of his clothes, and was sleeping in a matter of seconds. Miroku slid out of his clothes and into some shorts. He laid down and was soon dreaming about Sango's smiling face. 

Was that enough fluff for ya? I just had to put some romance between all of them, so sorry if you think I was going to fast. I'm now giving out free t-shirts that read 'Experimenting is fun, especially when it blows up' with a picture of Kikyou holding a broken vile and green liquid all over the place. I'm also selling sugar-high ferrets for $5 each. They're extremely cute and cuddly, and are very useful at chasing away evil siblings and Kikyou's. I would like to give the first two t-shirts to Wicchick and Dancing Barefoot in my Socks, because they are two of my good friends here on fanfiction.net. *gives them each a t-shirt* Ok, well, that's all for now. Ja ne!


	7. Dates and Parties in the Dark

Sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while. I've been having a writers block and I've also been on MSN Messenger a lot. I thank all of you who read the story and bought the ferrets and t-shirts. You don't have to ask if you can have them you know, 'cause you can. I'm rich now, thanks! Well, anyways, on with the story!

College is Life & College is Hell

The light from the window pierced through Kagome's eyelid. She slowly opened one eye, but quickly closed it again after it started to burn from the light. She groaned and rolled over. 'Someone please just shoot me,' Kagome thought. Her brain felt like it was being ripped apart and her whole body felt numb and sore. 'Just what did happen last night?'

"Sango?" she asked croakily. "Rin?"

"I'm here," Sango's voice came from the other side of the room.

"What happened last night?" Kagome asked. "Why do I feel like shit?"

"You feel like shit because the punch was spiked and you had too much of it," Sango answered. Kagome rolled over again and tried to open her eyes. She saw her friend standing next to Rin's bed. Rin was still sleeping and she looked as crappy as Kagome felt. Sango was putting some sort of pill on Rin's bed stand next to a glass of water.

"Lemme guess, Rin drank the punch as well," Kagome stated. Sango nodded. 

"I'm thinking she had more alcohol than you did. She passed out a few minutes before you did," Sango mentioned. "We know that Sesshoumaru brought her up, but I haven't talked to him to find out exactly what happened.

"Who brought me up?" Kagome asked her. "I don't remember coming up here by myself." Sango gave her a small smirk.

"Inuyasha was kind enough to carry you up here," she said. "I got you into bed so that he wouldn't have to come into our room." Kagome blushed slightly when this information processed in her head. 'He carried me up here?' Kagome thought to herself. 'Inuyasha actually carried me?' Suddenly, the events of last night reentered her brain, causing Kagome to blush even brighter. Sango noticed this and her smirk widen considerably. "I guess you had a pretty good time last night. Did you too kiss? You were both basically all over each other." These statements only caused Kagome to grow redder from both embarrassment and annoyance. 

"Yeh, well, how fresh did you get with Miroku last night? You both seemed pretty close." Kagome grinned inwardly when she saw that she had hit a nerve. Now it was Sango's turn to flush. 

"I did not get fresh with him!" Sango yelled, jolting Rin from her sleep. "We just danced and talked!"

"Yeh right," Rin muttered, catching on to their conversation faster than anyone thought she could. "You did more than just talk and dance. I remember him kissing you on the cheek, and then he asked you out." Sango went scarlet while Kagome snickered, despite how she felt at the moment. Sango glared at Rin, who hadn't opened her eyes yet.

"You were listening in on our conversation!" she snarled at Rin. The corners of Rin's lips rose slightly.

"You both were dancing right next to me, so how could I have not heard you?" she mumbled back. Sango scowled at her.

"So Sango, when are you going on your date?" Kagome asked her, sitting up very slowly.

"He asked me out for tonight," she muttered. Kagome and Rin still heard her and grinned.

"That's great Sango!" Kagome said happily. "Promise us that you'll give us all the juicy details afterwards?" Her friend sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you everything afterwards."  Before any of them could say anything else, there was a loud banging sound coming from the guy's room and a soft knock on the door. Sango went over and opened it. There stood Miroku, dressed and grinning.

"Good morning my lovely Sango," he said, leaning over and giving her a peck on the cheek. Rin and Kagome had to bite their tongues to keep from laughing and making smart-ass comments at her. She flushed a bit and invited him in.

"So Miroku, what brings you here?" Miroku was about to reply but was interrupted by another loud bang and someone yelling " !" at the top of their lungs. Everyone blinked.

"Was that…Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Miroku nodded.

"I'm afraid so. He and Sesshoumaru are having another one of their arguments," he explained.

"It sounds like they're trying to kill each other over there," Kagome stated, wincing as another crash reached her ears. "Why are they fighting?" Miroku smirked.

"They're trying to decide who gets control over the remote." Everyone broke down laughing at this bit of information. 

"They're trying to kill each other over a remote?" Rin giggled. "Let's see if we can hear the conversation." Everyone moved closer to the wall separating their rooms, other than Rin, whose bed was right next to it. Everyone leaned closer to try to hear what the brothers were saying. 

"Damn it Sesshoumaru! Let go of the remote! It's mine and you know that!"

"Listen you useless whelp, if you don't give me that contraption right now I'll use Toukijin on you!"

"Oh, so you've named the sword now? Man, you really need to get a life!"

"Look who's talking you worthless mutt. You've also named your sword, remember? You named it Tetsusaiga, after yourself."

"Oh yeh? Well I also know that you've named another sword Tenseiga."

"I only named it because it saved me when you tried to attack me from behind!"

"Feh, that sword couldn't even cut me!"

"At least it made you back off, which just proves how weak you are. You backed off only because the odds weren't in your favor, even if I did have a sword that couldn't cut you!"

"Shut up Sesshoumaru! I am not useless and I am certainly not weak!" 

"You know as well as I do that you're lying to yourself."

"Take that back right now!"

"What if I don't want to pup?"

"AAARRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" There was a grunting sound, then a gigantic bang. The whole wall shook, making everyone step back in shock. Well, actually, everyone but Rin stepped back. Rin just fell out of the bed. Kagome helped her up off the floor before rushing out into the hall with everyone else and opening the door to the boy's room. A few other people had also emerged from their rooms and were now looking at them in confusion. Everyone's eyes widened in shock as they took in the scene in the room. Rin, Kagome, and nearly a dozen other girls started drooling when they saw the two young men in the room. Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were shirtless and were wearing only baggy pants. Sesshoumaru had on silky white pants and was currently pointing a sword at Inuyasha while his brother had on baggy red pants and was lying against the wall. Another sword was about 6 feet away from him. They both looked up once they heard the door open. Sesshoumaru cast Inuyasha one last glare before throwing the sword onto his bed. Inuyasha got up and picked up the other sword, also throwing it onto a bed. There were a few minutes of silence from everyone before Miroku finally spoke. 

"Why the hell do you two have Toukijin and Tetsusaiga up here?" he asked/shouted. 

"We snuck them in," Inuyasha said matter-of-factly. Miroku shook his head. 

"You two had better get the swords back to the gym before someone tells on you," Miroku warned them. The two nodded in agreement. Sesshoumaru slipped on the shirt that he wore the other night to the party, while Inuyasha just walked out of the room shirtless *author empties her tenth drool bucket* They disappeared down the hall and were back in exactly 18 minutes. Inuyasha was panting slightly while Sesshoumaru was looking just as calm and cool as ever. 

"What happened?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, noticing his slight panting.

"A teacher spotted us and ran after us," Inuyasha said. "We had to run for it."

"Which you should be blaming yourself for," Sesshoumaru said. "You decided to make a racket and started yelling at me, which attracted unwanted attention."

"Don't you dare get all smart with me, or you'll really have something to worry about," Inuyasha snarled at him. Sesshoumaru gave him a sarcastic look.

"Oh no, I'm going to be attacked by a runt. Whatever should I do," Sesshoumaru said, sticking exasperated fear into his voice. His brother growled and was about to pounce, but he suddenly felt a hand being place gently yet firmly on him arm. He turned around and saw Kagome looking at him.

"Inuyasha….." Kagome gave him a look. Inuyasha sighed and relaxed.

"Yeh, I know," he muttered. 'Just ignore him and he'll leave me alone,' he finished in his head. 'Damn him.'  Sesshoumaru was about to make another remark towards his brother, but stopped when he saw Rin giving him a somewhat dangerous look. Normally he wouldn't have been bothered by this sort of thing, but something was different with Rin. Maybe it was because she didn't seem to be the kind of person to give people such dark looks. He didn't really know, but whatever it was, it shut him up pretty quickly.

"Um, excuse me." Everyone turned around when they heard someone talking to them. A red haired, green eyed girl was looking at them. "Um, my name is Ayame. Listen, there's gonna be a party tonight and I was just wondering if any of you would like to come." Kagome and Rin quickly said yes, while Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru just shrugged after a moment. Sango and Miroku went slightly pink while muttering something about doing something else. Their friends gave them knowing looks. "That's great!" Ayame exclaimed, grinning widely. "The party begins at 7 tonight at room C149. You might want to bring a jacket or something, because we might be going outside. Ja ne!" And with that, Ayame ran off. Rin and Kagome immediately started gossiping happily about the party. Sango joined in half-heartedly. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru went to their dorm so that they could clean up the mess they made during their little battle. Miroku followed them to make sure that no more fights would break out between them. 

The rest of the day went by very quickly. They all talked, finished up the remainder of their homework, and rested off the remaining alcohol. At around 5:15, Kagome and Rin helped Sango get ready for her date. Kagome helped her with her dress while Rin put on her make-up. At six o'clock, there was a knock on the door. Sango, somewhat nervously, opened it. Miroku was standing there wearing a crisp black shirt and nice purple jeans. He was holding a single, pale blue rose. He was staring at Sango with a somewhat dazed expression. Sango was wearing a magenta dress with a giant, black pattern of a dragon stitched from her right thigh, across her legs, around her back, under her right arm, and ending just below the neck-line. The dress was held up by two thin straps. Her make-up was done perfectly, and, to Miroku, she looked like a goddess. His stunned gaze and the silence unnerved her, and she fidgeted slightly. Miroku broke out of his trance and shook his head.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," he whispered. Sango flushed.

"You look very nice as well," she replied, not really knowing what else to say. Miroku looked down at the rose and held it out for her. Sango gave a small gasp and took it gently. "It's beautiful. Arigatou Miroku." Sango tied it skillfully into a bracelet and slipped it around her small wrist. 

"Shall we?" Miroku asked, holding his hand out to her. Sango nodded and took it. They both then walked down the hall together.

"Have fun you two!" Kagome yelled after them.

"Don't stay out too late! We have classes tomorrow!" Rin added. Sango waved at them before disappearing around a corner. Giggling madly, the two girls disappeared back inside their dorm. At exactly 7 P.M., they both left their dorms again and headed down to room C149. Ayame answered the door when they knocked and invited them both in. Around 20 other people were jammed into the room. They saw that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had already arrived. Rin spotted a small group of girls and went over to greet them, leaving Kagome alone.

"Kagome! Fancy seeing you here!" Kagome spun around to see Kouga grinning toothily at her. "How has my woman been?" He draped an arm around her shoulders. Kagome gave him a shocked and disturbed look and back away slowly.

"I never said that I was your woman," Kagome said slowly.

"Yeh, well, I decided that you should be anyways," Kouga stated. Kagome gave him a blank look, but inside she was seething. How dare he proclaim her his! She didn't even know him, much less like him! She heard a growl behind her and knew immediately that Inuyasha was standing there. 

"And just what do you think you're doing Wimpy Wolf?" he snarled. Kouga smirked at him.

"I'm just talking to my woman. Got a problem with that Dog Turd?" Inuyasha's face went red out of pure anger.

"She is NOT your woman!" he yelled, causing several people to look at them. 

"What, did you think that she was yours?" Kouga asked smoothly.

"Of course she's not. He's already got me, right Inu-babe?" Inuyasha paled when he heard a new voice join into the conversation. 'Oh no,' he thought. 'Not her….' Everyone turned to find Kikyou standing behind Kagome, smirking triumphantly. "Out of my way bitch," Kikyou snarled at the girl in front of her. She shoved her aside and walked over to Inuyasha. 

"Hey, don't do that to my woman you slut!" Kouga shouted, catching Kagome and steadying her before she could fall. Kikyou rounded on him in an instant.

"What did you call me?" she hisses quietly. Fortunately, right before they were about to kill each other, *or maybe it's unfortunately…..* Ayame's voice rang throughout the room. Everyone stopped doing whatever they were doing to look at her.

"Thank you," Ayame said. "Now that I have everyone's attention, I just wanted to thank everyone for coming. You can all leave anytime, seeing that we all have classes tomorrow. I'm going outside now so that we can all play some games. Everyone who wants to try them should follow me!" She hopped off the desk that she had been standing on and headed out the door. Ayame led them all outside to an area with a bunch of trees, bushes, and rocks. She stopped when she reached the center of the area and took six things out of her jacket. One was a coke can and the other five were filled-up socks attached to a thin rope. She held them out to show to everybody, the weak moon light barely illuminating her face. 

"The one of the games we're going to be playing tonight is a little game that I made up," Ayame explained. "The object of the game is to kick this little can that'll be placed in the center of this area." She put the can down at her feet. "We'll have four people protecting the can. They will have these flour-filled socks with them. They can not stand over the can and need to be standing a good 10 ft. away from it unless they're trying to get someone. The people who don't have the socks will be trying to get at the can. The people with the socks will be trying to get as many people out as they can by throwing the socks at people. If someone is hit, then they'll have to go to a certain area guarded by someone until someone can get them out. The game is only over when the can is kicked, or, on very rare occasions, everyone ends up in the 'jail'. There will be no strangling or beating. Does anyone have any questions?" Inuyasha raised his hand. "Yes Inuyasha?"

"If someone's being attacked, can they grab the sock before it hits them and get the other person out?" There were a few murmurs. Ayame tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Well, I don't know. I guess you can catch the sock before it hits you, but you can't get them out and you have to give the sock back to them. Does anyone else have any more questions?" No one said anything. "Good. Now, do I have any volunteers that would like to guard the can?" Quite a few people raised their hands. "Ok, let's go with Kikyou, Kouga, Rin, Hojo, and me as the jail guard." Rin passed Kagome to retrieve her sock, muttering something about this being good practice for whipping. Kagome sweatdropped when she heard that. The four were soon standing in a large square shape while Ayame positioned herself next to a grove of trees and bushes. "Guarders, close your eyes while everyone goes and hides. Try not to be seen!" They all closed their eyes while the others ran off. "Ready, and, begin!"

The five opened their eyes and looked around for any signs of life. Everyone was hiding behind plants and rocks. Rin suddenly heard a rustling noise behind a tall hedge and whipped her sock at it. She heard a small grunt, followed by an "Owie." Rin pulled back her 'weapon' as Nobunaga emerged from the hedge, rubbing his arm and heading towards Ayame.

When she thought no one was looking, Kikyou crouched down and picked up a large rock. Untying her sock, she stuffed the rock into it before tying the sock back up again. Smirking evilly, she waited for any signs of Kagome.

Inuyasha watched suspiciously from his hiding place as Kikyou looked around and picked up a heavy-looking rock. Thinking that no one was watching her, she stuffed it into the sock before continuing to search for someone to hit. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. He would have to keep a very close watch on Kikyou.

The game went on for about 2 hours. Rin turned out to be very good at it and now had a bunch of people out for revenge. Hojo was very nervous about hitting people and often missed on purpose. Kouga was mainly searching for Inuyasha, but had managed to catch a few people. Kikyou hadn't even tried to hit anyone, which made Inuyasha even more nervous. Could she be after Kagome? *no shit, Sherlock* He suddenly felt something whizzing past his head and leapt away. Unfortunately, he landed in the clearing. He then saw Kouga, who was smirking at him and reeling his sock back in. "I've found you now Inuyasha!" Kouga said triumphantly. "Prepare to be defeated." 'Jeez, you'd think we were in a war or something,' Inuyasha thought, dodging another swing. 'Oh wait, we are. Never mind.'

Rin looked around carefully, trying not to make any noise at all. She was looking for someone in particular, and she was planning on finding him. She suddenly saw a small flash of silver to her right and threw the sock in that direction. *oh, and I forgot to mention. Everyone's changed into dark clothes.* It just missed Sesshoumaru, who was hanging from a tree branch with one hand. He let go and landed with a small thud once the sock hit the ground.  "Oh, so you're trying to attack me now," he stated, giving her a blank look. Rin smirked evilly, nearly scaring the crap out of Sesshoumaru. 

"Yes, I have come to get you, and I will get you!" With that, she threw the 'weapon' at him. He dodged every one of her throws, though he had to admit that she was pretty good. Alright, _very good. Finally deciding to have some fun of his own, he grabbed the sock when it was right next to his head and tugged as hard as he could. Rin didn't let go, which he thought she would, and ended up flying right into him sending them both to the ground. He gave a small grunt when he landed hard on his back with her on top of him. Her smirk faded as Rin realized what position they were in. She stared at him, not moving, her face pink. A little voice in her head was screaming 'Kiss him! Oh for Kami's sake, just kiss him!!' Rin ignored it and just continued staring. She jumped slightly when she heard him speak._

"Rin, do you think you could get off of me?" Rin's face went scarlet and she quickly jumped to her feet. Sesshoumaru stood up next, brushing some dirt off of his back. "Thank you." Rin suddenly giggled. "What?" She looked at his teasingly and tagged his arm with the sock.

"Gotcha," she laughed. "Now be a good boy and go to jail." Sesshoumaru gave her a fake scowl and walked off. Inuyasha nearly burst out laughing when he saw his brother standing in the jail section. This was a bad thing, as it nearly got Inuyasha smacked by Kouga's sock. He finally managed to loose him. Smirking, Inuyasha raced towards the can and kicked it. It went flying, hitting Kouga in the side of the head and knocking him over. 

"Oops. Hehe, sorry wolf boy, didn't see you there." Kouga's eyes were crossed slightly, making Inuyasha laugh harder than he already was. Snickering as well, Kagome emerged from her hiding place.

"Good job Inuyasha! You won," Kagome congratulated him. Inuyasha turned around to thank her when his eyes spotted something. They widened as he saw Kikyou, with a very evil glint in her eye, throw her sock as hard as she could at Kagome's head. Inuyasha found himself running towards her.

"Kagome look out!" Inuyasha yelled tackling her to the ground as the heavy sock flew above their heads. Inuyasha grabbed it when it hit the ground and wrenched the rope out of Kikyou's hand. Kagome was looking at him in confusion while Kikyou's eyes were a mix of fear and rage. Ripping open the sock, he dumped the contents out onto the grass. Flour poured out of it, followed by a very large rock. Kagome's face went pale while everyone else stared at it in shock. Inuyasha got up slowly and advanced on Kikyou, his eyes burning with mixed anger and hatred. "You were planning on hitting her with that weren't you Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked, his voice deadly quiet, yet loud enough so that everyone could hear him. "You actually thought you could do it, didn't you?"

"Well, um, Inuyasha, well, I can explain," Kikyou stuttered, backing away in fear from Inuyasha's gaze. She gasped in surprise and pain when he grabbed her roughly by the wrists and threw her to the ground.

"Maybe I should do the same to you," Inuyasha hissed at her, ignoring her soft cries. "Maybe I should put some rocks in my sock and hit _you with them? Would you like that?" Kikyou shook her head. "Just be glad I'm not going to. Now get out of here before I turn this game into Kick the Kikyou." Kikyou didn't budge, causing Inuyasha's voice to rise considerably. "I said get out of here! NOW!!" Scrambling to her feet, Kikyou fled back to the building. Inuyasha glared after her loathingly, ignoring all the looks he was getting from everyone. He turned to see Kagome giving him a look of both shock and admiration. She bowed her head when she saw him looking at her._

"You didn't have to do that you know," she mumbled as he walked up to her. He smiled at her, causing her to blush. She was thankful that it was dark out so that he wouldn't see it. Inuyasha, having very good night vision, could see her blush very clearly, but decided not to say anything.

"Hey, she was trying to throw a rock at you. What else would I have done?" Kagome looked down at her feet.

"Well, still, you didn't have to do all that for me," she said quietly. 

Giving his famous 'Feh', he quickly said, "Who said anything about doing it for you?" Kagome just smiled at him. He was always trying to cover up for things like that. The translation for his words were; "I needed to save you because I care about you." Or at least, she hoped that that was the translation to his sentence.

Inuyasha felt like shoving the sock into his mouth right after the words left him. He looked at Kagome nervously, hoping that she wouldn't be too angry with him. To his relief and slight confusion, she just stood there smiling at him. Then, to his surprise, she leaned forward and hugged him. His eyes widened and his muscles tensed slightly, but soon put his arm around her and hugged her back. "I know what you mean Inuyasha. Don't worry," she mumbled into his shoulder. She pulled away from him after a few minutes. 

"Hey, does anyone want to play I Never?" Ayame asked them. Half of the crowd shouted yes. "Well then follow me!" She started walking back to the building with most of the people following her. About half of them broke away from the party and went to their own dorms. The rest of them, including Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, and Sesshoumaru, followed Ayame back to her dorm. After moving the beds around and gathering the necessary materials, everyone formed a small circle and sat down. Ayame set a glass of brandy down in front of everyone before sitting down next to Kouga, who was looking put out because Kagome was sitting next to Inuyasha and Rin. She scooted closer to him without him noticing.

"So, who wants to start off?" Ayame asked. Kagura raised her hand. "Alright Kagura."

"I've never had braces before," Kagura said. Mostly everyone took a sip of brandy. Kagome raised an eyebrow when she saw Inuyasha drain ¼ of his glass *these are regular glasses by the way, not those teeny ones* 

Leaning in, she whispered to him. "Inuyasha, if you drink that much for every question then you're going to get drunk, and trust me, it is NOT a pleasant experience." Inuyasha nodded. Kagura chose Yura next.

"I have never had a relationship last for more than two weeks," Yura told them. Mostly everybody gave her strange looks. Kagome and Rin looked slightly hurt when they saw Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru take a sip. Yura then called on Inuyasha. Inuyasha seemed to think for a moment.

"I have never known my father," Inuyasha finally said. He glanced over at Kagome and was surprised to see her not reaching for her glass. She was giving him an apologetic look. Inuyasha turned his head away and tried not to look at her. He then called on Kagome.

"Um, I have never….have never used a sword before." She watched as Inuyasha and his brother drank some more brandy before passing it on to Rin.

3 hours and lots of refills later…

"I knew this was a bad idea," Kagome muttered as she supported a very drunken Inuyasha. "And we have classes tomorrow!"

"Hey Sesshouramoo," Inuyasha slurred drunkenly. "Do ya wanna know somethling?" 

"Its Sesshoumaru," Sesshoumaru replied coolly, also helping to support Inuyasha, much to his displeasure. 

"Sure, whatever. Anyfays, I just wantid you to know that I have alfays loved you." Sesshoumaru gave him a very disturbed look.

"You have got to be kidding me," he muttered.

"It's true," Inuyasha almost yelled. "Even though we fight all the tlime, deep down, I still care about yous." And with that, Inuyasha went limp, snoring heavily. Sesshoumaru was now trying to decide if he should continue to him get to their dorm or if he should drop him and run as fast as he could in the opposite direction. He chose the first one, because he still had his pride and dignity. However, once he reached his room and bid the girls goodnight, he dumped Inuyasha onto the bed and went into the bathroom for a very long, cold shower. 

"Poor Inuyasha," Kagome sighed, opening the door to their room.

"Yeh, but I really feel sorry for Sesshoumaru," Rin said, laughing a bit.

"You're right. I probably would not want to be him," Kagome agreed. 'Well, actually, may I would,' Kagome thought. 

"Darn it, Sango's asleep," Rin muttered, spotting their now snoozing friend. "We can't bug her about what happened on the date with Miroku."

"Well, we can just save that for tomorrow," Kagome mumbled sleepily, flopping down onto her bed without bothering to change. Rin went into the bathroom for a quick shower, emerging from it 10 minutes later dressed in silky purple pajamas. Kagome was asleep right after Rin set the alarm clock.

Well that was fun, don't you agree? The drunken Inuyasha idea was given to me by my good friend Kasai, so half the credit for that part goes to her. Anyways, I'm really glad that I've got 100 reviews already! Hugs, snuggles, and evil ferrets go out to my reviewers and fans. Please review soon. Bye!!


	8. Author's Note! Important!

Sweet! I've got 124 reviews! I was at camp for the whole week, so I wasn't able to write anything. Kasai was very glad that you all liked her idea. I've just been wondering about the play, and I can't decide if I should;

Do a play about the characters in the feudal era. Do a play in the feudal era, but not with the Inuyasha gang. Make up a play. 

If you want to do b or c, could you people help me out and give me ideas, 'cause I don't have any right now! Arigatou. Sorry for disappointing you all with a stupid author's note, but the sooner I get ideas the better. Ja ne.

~Mewchild


	9. Tryouts

Yes! I have finally managed to update at last! I know many of you have been practically dying with anticipation, so I decided to get a move on with writing this chapter. Lots of you have voted for A, so I shall go along with that. However, just to make it so that it will be only a couple of hours long, I will have to change the show somewhat. Sadly, Sess, Rin, and a few other well loved characters will not be in the play. The real Naraku does not go to the school, but I promise that he will eventually show up. If anyone does not like the idea and tries to flame me, I shall bash you over the head will my giant mallet that looks like a beaver. And just an FYI to one of my reviewers, yes, I agree, humans are slow, so I'm glad that I'm not human. *grins.* And, just incase some of you were wondering, yes, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are human, but only for the time being. Well, enough of my ranting. Let the games begin!!

College is Life & College is Hell

The weeks flew by steadily much to everyone's amazement. Hours in class turned to days, days turned to weeks, and the weeks slowly changed into two months. The event that was currently on some people's mind was the upcoming play. Though most people thought that the plot of the play was indeed very interesting, some people found that it was absolutely entrancing. These 'somebody's' included a large group of friends. They had been dumbfounded when they had learned of the history behind the performance.

"Attention everyone!" Ms. Krueger had said loudly, catching everyone's attention. "Arigatou. Today well will start working on the performance. I have looked up an old legend that I think will interest a great deal of you." She had reached over to the desk next to her and picked up a large book. Blowing some dust off of the cover and causing a few people to start sneezing, she opened it and flipped through its pages until she found what she was looking for. She licked her finger and placed it on the page, underlining what she was going to read with her finger. "There is a legend and history that many people speak of. It happened almost 500 years ago during a time and period that most people know of as the Warring States Era, or the Feudal Era. There are rumors that creatures known as demons wondered the earth, as well as the human beings. One demon in particular lived a life that can be told for years. His name was Inuyasha." 

Inuyasha nearly fell out of his seat in shock, and many of his fellow classmates turned their eyes towards him before flitting back to the teacher. His friends and brother looked at him with shocked expressions. The teacher took no notice of this and continued 

"Inuyasha was not just a regular demon though. In fact, he was only a half-demon, or hanyou. Because of this, he lived a long life filled with loneliness. Humans feared him for his strength, and the youkai pushed him away for his weaknesses. Hated by most, including his own brother, Sesshoumaru, who was a full youkai, Inuyasha turned away from the world and became cold and hard. But that would soon change, for a young priestess waved aside his differences and grew to accept him. Her name was Kikyou. After many months, Inuyasha and Kikyou fell in love with each other. Kikyou had a jewel in her protection, known as the Shikon no Tama. This jewel was wanted by almost every demon, including some humans, because it held great power, and even a single shard could increase ones power and strength greatly. Kikyou told Inuyasha that she could use this jewel to help him become all human, so that he could live with her. Inuyasha accepted, and waited for her to bring the jewel to him. However, the next day, Kikyou betrayed him. She tried to shoot him with her sacred arrows, and so he went to the shrine and took the sacred jewel so that he could become a full youkai instead. Just as he was about to escape the village, Kikyou caught up to him and shot him in the chest. He was pinned to a tree and he fell into an enchanted sleep, one of which he could never wake up from. Kikyou had also been wounded, and had soon died from her injuries. The jewel was burned along with her body, and Inuyasha slept on, waiting for the time when he would be released. Fifty years later, his moment came." 

"A young girl from the future named Kagome had been pulled into a well by a giant centipede youkai. She had gotten away from its clutches, but when she climbed out of the well, she noticed that everything was different. There were no buildings or people around, but she recognized the tree that stood in front of the small shine that she lived at. However, when she reached the tree, she saw a boy pinned to it; Inuyasha. She was found by the villagers, who believed her to be the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyou. Kagome claimed that she wasn't her, but it was true that she was indeed the Miko's reincarnate. Kagome was found by the youkai that she had encountered in the well, and it pulled something out of her body. It was the Shikon no Tama. Her presence had also awakened Inuyasha, who told Kagome to release him so that he could kill the youkai. She pulled the arrow from his chest, and he defeated the centipede. Then he tried to kill Kagome, who was holding the jewel. She put a curse on him so that whenever she said the word 'Sit!' he would fall flat on his face. It was an appropriate word, considering that he was half dog-demon. The jewel was later taken by a crow youkai, and Kagome and Inuyasha tried to get it back. Kagome hit it with an arrow, and the youkai exploded. Unfortunately, so did the jewel. The hundreds of pieces landed all throughout Japan, and Kagome and Inuyasha were the ones to find all of the pieces. During their journey, they met a lot of people and youkai, friends and foes. They became friends with the ed monk Miroku, the demon exterminator Sango, and the Kitsune Shippou. They also met up with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother, Kouga the wolf demon, Yura of the Hair, Kikyou, who had been brought back from the dead, and a very wicked man name Naraku. Naraku was the group's main rival because he was trying to destroy them and collect all the shards for himself. He succeeded in collecting many of the shards, but was defeated much later by Inuyasha."

By the end of the tale, most of the class had just about had a heart attack. Why had so many people's names appeared in the story? Was it really just a legend? What had shocked them further was when Ms. Krueger had shown them pictures of the characters. The pictures looked exactly like them, other than the fact that their clothes were different, the Inuyasha had dog ears on his head, Sesshoumaru didn't have all the markings, and both of the boys' hair weren't quite so long. Everyone had left the class in a state of pure shock.

"How can my name have been the same as the guy in the book's name?" Inuyasha had wondered out loud.

"Am I really cursed to be Inuyasha's brother, even in stories?" Sesshoumaru muttered, causing Inuyasha to glare at him.

"It's probably all just a coincidence," Kagome had reasoned, although she was just as surprised as the rest of them, if not more. "We shouldn't make such a big deal out of it."

"Kagome's right," Sango had agreed. "I mean, it's not like our names are completely rare."

"I think you guys are lucky," Rin muttered. "My name was even mentioned."

Everyone had fallen silent after that, but their thoughts continued to think about that extraordinary 'coincidence' and that they would have to be performing it.

The next week had been tryouts, so that Ms. Krueger could decide who was going to play which part. Many characters had been cut out, such as Sesshoumaru, Shippou, and Yura. The real Sesshoumaru had stayed out of the tryouts, since he was the chosen director and he didn't like to perform. Kagome had begged Inuyasha non-stop to try out for the part of Inuyasha.

"Please Inuyasha," Kagome said for what felt that the millionth time. "You just have to go to the tryouts. I know you'll be perfect for the part, so please come with me!" 

"Fine," Inuyasha finally said, "I'll go to the damn tryouts. Just stop bugging me about it." Kagome grinned widely at him and hugged him.

"Thanks Inuyasha. You don't know how much this means to me." Inuyasha blinked with surprise at her sudden display of affection, but after a minute her wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. A few moments later she pulled away, blushing greatly. She mumbled a quick 'I need to talk to Sango,' before dashing away.

They had both gone to tryouts the next day. The auditorium that everyone was supposed to have gone to was huge. The walls and ceiling were painted black and the dome-like ceiling had a huge golden star painted in the middle of it. Lights littered the walls and the ceiling in front of the stage, and the whole room could seat around 500 or so people. The stage itself was fairly big as well. Nothing was on it at the moment, but you could tell that quite a few large props could be placed on it. The part of the class that wanted to try out for a part was each given a page with a part of the play written on it. They were to partner up with someone, technically as a boy-girl pair, and read a couple of lines from the page. Then the Ms. Krueger and Sesshoumaru, who was chosen to be the 'director', would decide which parts they would get, if they even got one. The people who didn't get a main part would either get to be a demon or villager, or they would help with the props, costumes, etc. 

(A/N: ok, incase anyone is confused, let me explain some things. Only Inuyasha's class will be doing this play, the other classes will be doing another play that they picked out. There are like 20-40 people in each class, so they don't have to worry about there not being enough people. As for the play itself, as I said before, I will change the plot and things a little so that it will only last 2 hours or so. If anyone else has any questions after this chapter, then just ask. Thanks for listening.)

Inuyasha and Kagome paired up with each other while Miroku and Sango also worked with each other. Both pairs were given a sheet of paper and a number and then told to go sit (CRASH! Hehe, just kidding) down on the chairs in front of the stage and wait for their turn. Inu and Kag had the number 4 while Miroku and Sango had the number 11. Inu and Kag were playing Inuyasha and Kagome and Miroku and Sango were playing, well, Miroku and Sango. When number 4 was called, the two walked up the steps at the side of the stage and then stood in front of the class. Kagome felt nervous, but was trying not to show it. She always got like this when she got onto a stage, even if it was only the tryouts. Inuyasha, however, felt confident and didn't show any signs of being nervous. Kagome and Inuyasha then faced each other and began their lines.

"Yo, wench," Inuyasha called, putting as much cockiness into his voice as he could. "When did you change into those ugly clothes, not that it changes the way you look or anything."

"Excuse me?" Kagome replied, setting her hand on her hip. "Are you talking to me?"

"Duh," Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes while continuing to read from the script. "You've gotten much stupider since the last time I saw you Kikyou, and I thought you couldn't get any dumber."

"Listen buster," Kagome said, rage filling her voice. "I have no idea who this Kikyou person is, ok, so stop calling me that. My name isn't wench either, it's Kagome, Ka go me!" Inwardly, Kagome started to feel hurt. 'It's just a play Kagome,' the thought to herself. 'It's not like he actually means it. Why are you getting so worked up about it?' Even though she thought these things, she couldn't help but feel pain seeping into her heart at his cruel, spiteful words.

"Kikyou, Kagome, whatever," Inuyasha snapped. "The thing is I want you to pull this arrow out for me." Kagome looked up from the paper, eyebrow raised.

"Why should I?" she asked. "You don't really deserve to be freed with your attitude. Inuyasha also looked up, giving her a look.

"Look, if you don't get this damn arrow off of me then that demon is gonna squish you like a bug. I can kill it, 'cause I'm stronger than any weak human. So what do you say?" Kagome lowered her head, a thoughtful expression on her face as she pretended to think about it. After a few seconds, she looked back up at him.

"Alright, I'll do it."

The two finish and bowed to the applauding class. Most looked impressed at their performance. Inuyasha saw Ms. Krueger write something down on one of the sheets of paper that she had in front of her while Sesshoumaru typed something on his laptop. 

"That was very well done; I'm impressed," Ms. Krueger stated, smiling at them. "You may sit back down now. Group 5 can come up now." The duo walked back off the stage, passing Hiten and Kagura. They both sat down next to Sango and Miroku. They both leaned over to talk to them.

"That was great you guys!" Sango exclaimed quietly as the next group started their lines. "I bet all my money that you guys will get those parts."

"Yeh, you two did better than anyone else," Miroku praised. "I didn't know you could act Inuyasha." Inuyasha feh'd, but it was obvious that his ego had grown due to the compliments.

"It was easy," Inuyasha said lightly. "I didn't even have to act. I was just myself." For some reason, this hit Kagome hard.

'Maybe he wasn't just reading the script,' Kagome thought sadly. 'Maybe he does think that I'm just a stupid wench.' She started when she heard her friends talking to her.

"You were great as well Kagome," Sango said. "You're really talented."

"Yeh," Inuyasha said, laughing. "Maybe you should study to become an actress instead of a doctor." Kagome smiled at him.

"Maybe," she replied. 'Well, maybe he didn't mean those things. One can never know.'

Miroku and Sango had been the second-to-last to perform. Their turn had ended with Miroku lying on the stage, swirly-eyed and with a watermelon size bump on his head and Sango storming off the stage, red-faced and looking dangerous. Miroku had finally snapped out of it after a few minute, running off the stage after her.

"But Sango, it was in the script, I swear it was!" Miroku cried. Sango turned around and faced him. 

"Yeh, well maybe that was in the script well Miroku," she said sweetly, yet there was definitely venom in her tone. The class all sweatdropped, even the teacher. The rest of the gang, however, had just rolled their eyes, as this event wasn't necessarily new. They knew that the couple would make up eventually; they always did. The last group had then gone, Kikyou and Musou (he's one of Naraku's detachments in the series) and the class was dismissed for the day. 

"The results will be posted on the announcement board on Monday next week," Ms. Krueger called to the class before she started preparing for her next class.

"You should have tried out Rin," Kagome said to her friend as they all walked down to their next class. "I bet you would have been really good." Rin gave her a small smile. 

"Thanks, but acting's not really my thing. I always get stage fright if I go anywhere near a stage. Besides, I want to help out with the costumes if I can." Sesshoumaru, who was walking next to her, suddenly spoke up.

"I could tell Ms. Krueger that you wanted to help with the costumes. I'm sure she would be able to put you in charge of the wardrobe," he said, not looking at her, but looking straight ahead. Inuyasha thought he was going to die of a heart attack. Sesshoumaru was being nice? To a girl no less? Rin smiled widely at him.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru. I'd really appreciate that!" And then she did something that none of them thought she'd dare do. She hugged him. Everyone's jaw dropped open while Sesshoumaru looked at her with slightly widened eyes. She pulled away after a few moments and then started talking to Sango and Kagome, as if nothing unusual had happened. She completely ignored the shocked look on everyone's faces. Inuyasha and Miroku finally snapped out of it and walked over to Sesshoumaru, sly smirks plastered on their faces.

"So Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha started, giving him an innocent yet evil look, "should we start planning the wedding?" Sesshoumaru took his eyes off of Rin and gave Inuyasha the most deadly look he could.

"Shut up whelp," he muttered, trying to walk ahead of them. They just ran up to him.

"Well Sesshie-boy, you can't really blame us for getting that impression. You didn't push her away, and we know that you would have done that if it was anyone else. Don't even bother denying it," Miroku said, wanting to put his two cents in as well. Ok, maybe it was more like three cents. The point was, he was gonna run out of change very soon. 

"Don't call me that," Sesshoumaru snarled, gritting his teeth in anger.

"If you don't like her then why didn't you shove her away?" Inuyasha asked; glad that he for once could make his brother explode.

"And if you don't like her, then why did you volunteer to ask Ms. Krueger for her?" Miroku added. He was really getting a kick out of this. Hopefully it didn't kick him back. That wouldn't be good.

"I just felt like cheering her up so she wouldn't start mopping if she didn't get to do that," Sesshoumaru grumbled.

"So you do like her!" Inuyasha and Miroku exclaimed triumphantly at the exact same time.

"Jinx, you guys both owe me sodas!" A young boy yelled at them from 10 feet away. They all made a mental note to throw rocks at him later. (No, that was not Shippou. He'll make an appearance sooner or later, but he doesn't go to college. Gomen all Shippou fans.)

"So Sess, are ya gonna ask her out?" Inuyasha asked him. Sesshoumaru just ignored him, slowly counting to ten in his head. Wait make that 159. He hadn't calmed down by the time he had gotten to ten. 

"Maybe we should ask the girls if they could play and cupid for us," Miroku said enthusiastically. 

"That'd be a good idea," Inuyasha agreed. "Maybe if we hook him up with Rin then old Fluffy here wouldn't be so cold."

That was basically the end of the conversation. The two were knocked out by a very off Sesshoumaru, and Kagome and Sango ended up having to drag them all the way to class while Rin ran ahead, trying to get Sesshoumaru to calm down. By the time the two boys regained consciousness, class was have over and the girls ended up having to explain everything that had happened to the two very sore boys.

The week slowly came to an end and the weekend flew by. On Monday morning, Kagome was the first one up.

"Come on you guys, I want to see who made what parts!" Kagome exclaimed, already dressed and trying to rouse her groggy friends. Sango was the first to sit up.

"Kagome, it's too early. Go back to sleep and wait until breakfast. Then we can look at the results," Sango mumbled, throwing a pillow at her while shoving her head under the second. Kagome dodged the pillow and pouted.

"I'm too anxious to wait," she said.

"Then go look at them yourself," Rin murmured sleepily. Kagome just gave them evil looks, until she got an idea. A clever idea. A very evil idea. Snickering, she walked over to Sango, grabbed her by the pajama top, and dragged her out of bed. She was glad that Sango didn't fight back due to how tired she was. Kagome dragged her friend to the bathroom, into the shower, and then turned on the cold water. Rin jolted from her sleep and fell out of her bed as soon as she heard Sango's cream and Kagome's insane laughter.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI I AM SOOO GONNA KILL YOU!!" Sango yelled, running after a still laughing Kagome, the torso and head totally drenched.  Sango chased her around the room for a little bit, upsetting most of the furniture, before Kagome dashed out the front door, Sango hot on her tail. Kagome slammed the door in her face and started pounding on the door to the guy's room.

"Help me! Let me in! Sango's gonna murder me!" she screamed, hoping that Sango wouldn't catch her. Just as her friend swung open the door to their room, the door that Kagome was leaning on opened and a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her in. The door then swung shut before Sango could get to it, locking her out. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, panting slightly, yet smiling widely. "Thanks Inuyasha. At least she can't kill me for the time being." Kagome was finally able to get a good look and Inuyasha and blushed scarlet. He was wearing nothing but some Big Dog boxers, and the worst thing about it was that Kagome actually liked what she saw. In fact, all she wanted to do was to stare at him nicely built chest. Inuyasha shrugged, completely unaware of the current situation.

"No problem," he said simply, turning around and walking back to his bed. He pulled out some baggy red pants and slid them on, acting as if having a young woman in the room while he was getting dressed was a normal occurrence. Kagome's blush brightened.

"I didn't mean to intrude while you were still getting dressed," she muttered, highly embarrassed. "Maybe I should leave." Inuyasha held up his hand to stop her.

"Don't bother. I was going to head down to breakfast anyways, as soon as I get Miroku's lazy ass out of bed. Maybe we could go down together." It took a few seconds for him to register in his head what he just told her, and he looked down, trying to hide his blush. He turned around again and walked over to another bed. A giant lump was laying on it, covered in sheets and pillows. "Miroku, get up," Inuyasha yelled at him, pushing him off the bed. Miroku gave a small grunt as he hit the floor and got up, rubbing his sore back.

"What was that for?" he asked, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He then looked over at Kagome and put on his ed grin. "Lady Kagome, how nice of you to drop by. If you need another bed to sleep on don't hesitate to use mi…." Miroku wasn't able to finish his sentence, as Inuyasha had knocked him to the ground. 

"You , I can't believe you wanted to be a monk at one point in your life," Inuyasha snarled at him. Miroku twitched in response. "Get some pants on and meet us downstairs," Inuyasha said, throwing a pair of black jeans at him. Throwing on a white muscle shirt and a red sweatshirt that said 'Who's the Dog? I'm the Dog!' and walking over to Kagome. "Let's go." They both walked out the door, meeting Rin and a still fuming Sango.

"I swear Kagome, you are going down," Sango hissed at her. Kagome put on an innocent, chibi face.

"Now Sango, what ever did I do to deserve that?" she asked, making Sango even more . 

"You are such a bitch," Sango muttered as they walked downstairs. Kagome grinned.

"Thanks, I try." Miroku finally caught up to them, and they all walked down to the main hall.

"By the way, where's Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked, ignoring all the knowing looks that the others were giving her.

"He had a meeting with Ms. Krueger, something about writing the script," Inuyasha explained.

"Glad I'm not him," Miroku stated. "I'd hate to have that many responsibilities." Inuyasha nodded in agreement, while the girls just rolled their eyes. They finally reached the announcement board and, after pushing and shoving some other people out of the way, they were able to see the results of the tryouts.

"Yes!" Kagome yelled, jumping up and down and earning many looks from her fellow classmates. "I get to be Kagome! And look Inuyasha, you get to be, well, Inuyasha!" True to her words, he was. The results of the tryouts looked like this.

Tryouts Results

Kagome Higurashi as Kagome

Inuyasha Tetsusaiga as Inuyasha

Sango Faita as Sango

Miroku Hitori as Miroku

Hiten Raiden as Naraku

Kikyou Seitai as Kikyou

Musou Hachimen as Spiderhead & Demon

Kagura Bunri as Female Thief

Kouga Ookami as The Wolf Demon & Demon

Sesshoumaru Tetsusaiga as Narrator

Travis Smith as Thief

Alison Kaina as Demon

Everyone else will be helping with the props and costumes.

Have a great day!

"Sesshoumaru's the narrator? But he didn't try out!" Inuyasha said. Kagome just shrugged.

"Maybe Ms. Krueger didn't think anyone else could do it. Don't get all worked up about it. Let's just go to breakfast," Kagome reasoned. Inuyasha huffed.

"Fine, I'm starving anyways," he said. Miroku laughed as they headed towards the cafeteria.

"You're always hungry."

There, I did it! I finished the chapter! Give me five and some cookies! *pats self on the back* I'm gonna change a lot of things to be able to fit everything into a play, so try not to flame me. If you don't like how I'm doing things then just leave. *points at the door, which is guarded by mutant sharks* I'll try to write the next chapter quicker, but I'm starting school soon *twitches* and I won't be able to update very often. Sorry. Well, that's about all. Give me lot's of reviews!


	10. Osuwari and the Unexpected Kiss

Yes! I have returned from the dead! Well, actually, I've just found time to write the story, and I have broken though the writers block that's the size of a light-year. Yeh, well anyways, thank you all for the reviews and I hope that I can get up to 200 or more. Well, anyways, I have nothing more to say other than enjoy the chapter!

College is Life & College is Hell

"Ok class, settle down. Settle down please………QUIET!!!"

The whole class shut up instantly, knowing that they'd be in major trouble if they didn't, judging by the tone and volume of Ms. Krueger's voice.

"That's better," Ms. Krueger's voice softened a bit. "Now, today we're going to be taking a look at our scripts. Stay quiet while I pass them out."

Around 2 weeks had passed since the results of the tryouts had been posted. Everyone who had gotten a part had been waiting for the scripts to come out. For two weeks they had been studying the history of the performance that they were going to do. Ms. Krueger, Sesshoumaru, and a few other students had been working on the scripts whenever they had time to spare. Inuyasha wasn't at all pleased when he found out that his brother would be writing the scripts.

"He's gonna make this term hell for me. I just know it," Inuyasha grumbled for the tenth time in a row. Kagome sighed for the tenth time in a row.

"Inuyasha, he's not going to destroy your life by making the script bad," she reassured him. "I know he won't." Inuyasha just snorted.

"Trust me Kag, that loser will do anything to make my life totally miserable."

"You'd better believe him Kagome," Miroku stepped in. "They're brothers, so Inuyasha here should know what he's talking about." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you guys win for now, but don't be too surprised when you find out that I'm right." With that said, Kagome had walked off. Now she and Inuyasha both sat next to each other, both thinking that the other was wrong. Ms. Krueger gave both of them scripts before moving on to the other students. Each of their character's names was written on the top right corner of the cover. The cover was a light blue color with silver and gold twisting around the edges. The words "A Feudal Fairytale" were printed in gold in the middle of the cover. Inuyasha snorted when he read it, causing Kagome to glance over at him.

"They're making it sound like one of the stores that 1st graders read!" he exclaimed. Kagome chose to ignore him for the time being and flipped the cover over so that she could start reading the script. Her eyes quickly looked over the page before she turned to the next one. Her lines began on page 4, all of them highlighted in pink. She heard Inuyasha give a sound of amazement and looked over at him again. His mouth was hanging open and his wide eyes continued to read his lines.

"I don't believe it," he said in astonishment. "He didn't try to make me sound like a total ass. All the lines seem…..normal." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"See, I told you he wouldn't. Besides, even if he had wanted to, Ms. Krueger wouldn't have let him." Inuyasha sighed and looked at her.

"Yeh, I guess so."

"Glad we finally agree on something," she said, looking back down at her script. She skipped ahead a few pages and nearly gagged when she read what would happen when she met Sango and Miroku for the first time. "Eww, Miroku's gonna grope me," she said in clear disgust.

"What?! When?!" Inuyasha yelled, causing a few people to look over at them. Kagome pointed to the line and he read it, eye twitching. He gave a small growl. "If he gropes you for real then he's dead." Kagome gave a small smile.

"What's the matter Inu? Jealous?" she asked in a teasing voice. Inuyasha thought about what he had just said and turned red.

"Me? Jealous of you? Feh, as if." He turned his head away, trying to make the redness drain away from his face. Kagome just laughed.

"Whatever you say Inu." Inuyasha feh'd. They heard their teacher speak again.

"One you have all read over at least the first few pages of the script then we will begin to practice. Sesshoumaru-san will be giving the tech people lessons on how to work the lights, curtains, and the other equipment. I will take over for him when it's his turn to speak. Now, once you have finished reading pages 1-15 I want you all to walk up onto the stage and sit down. The tech people should go with Sesshoumaru-san now." Almost 1/3 of the class, including Sesshoumaru, stood up and walked into another room that connected to the stage.

Inuyasha and Kagome were the first to finish reading. Once they both sat down on the stage, Miroku and Sango followed them. The rest of the class joined them soon after. Once they were all sitting, Ms. Krueger walked to the middle of the stage and had everyone turn to face her.

"We will spend the rest of class practicing the pages you just read. We may not get through all of them, but I would be glad if we did. Now then, Inuyasha, would you please stand up?" Inuyasha did what he was asked. "Inuyasha, you'll begin the play by running through the stage, dodging the people who'll be the villagers. You'll also be carrying the Shikon no Tama. You'll then say your lines, and try to say them as triumphantly as possible. Kikyou, can you please stand up?" Kikyou rose. "The lights will shine on you while he's running. You'll shoot him with your arrows, do your death scene, and then we switch over to Kagome." Kikyou scowled.

"Why do I have to die?" she whined. "Why can't she die?" Kikyou pointed at Kagome. Everyone blinked and some people sweatdropped.

"Because Kikyou, you made the part of Kikyou, and therefore you are the one who has to do the death scene," Ms. Krueger explained. "Now then, I think we're ready to being. You don't have to do the actions yet, but if you want to then you can. Inuyasha, stand at the back left section of the stage. Kikyou, you stand at the right middle section. You may both start reading your lines when I tell you." The two moved to the sections where they were placed. Inuyasha was not happy about getting 'killed' by someone as weak as Kikyou. At least it was just a play…

"At last, the Shikon no Tama is mine!" Inuyasha exclaimed triumphantly. "Now I can finally become a youkai instead of staying the hanyou that I am." Kikyou then spoke her line.

"Inuyasha!" Her voice held the same slutty and bitchy tone that it always had.

"Kikyou, your expression and tone have to hold anger. Inuyasha has just betrayed you. You're furious with him!" Ms. Krueger said. Kikyou blinked stupidly.

"Inuyasha didn't betray me. Naraku did," she stated. A few people snickered at her idiocy. Ms. Krueger shook her head.

"Kikyou, your character doesn't know that Naraku was the one who betrayed her. She thinks Inuyasha did. Be your character," Ms. Krueger replied. Kikyou sighed and closed her eyes. When they were opened again they held fury and hate.

"Inuyasha!!" she shouted, her tone matching her eyes. She pulled back the non-existent arrow and released it. Inuyasha gave a fake yell of pain and clutched his shoulder, as if the 'arrow' had pierced it. He looked back up from his shoulder to Kikyou.

"Damn it Kikyou," he swore quietly. "You….I thought…" He suddenly went limp, though he remained standing. Kikyou knelt down and pretended to pick up something off the ground. She then looked down at her script, then up at Ms. Krueger.

"Ok, who's the girl gonna be?" she asked. Inuyasha came out of him limp state and also looked at the teacher. Ms. Krueger looked around and then gestured towards Rin, who was sitting next to Sango.

"Rin, why don't you be the girl for now?" she asked. Rin's eyes widened slightly.

"Me Ms. Krueger?" Her teacher nodded. "But, I'm no good at acting." Ms. Krueger smiled at her.

"Don't worry Rin, I'm sure that you'll do fine. You don't even have to do it if you really don't want to. I'll just pick someone else." Rin sighed.

"Ok, I'll be the girl," she agreed. She stood up.

"Wonderful. I'll give you a script and you just need to stand next to Kikyou. Your line is first." Rin nodded and took a script from her. Rin flipped to the page that the others were on and walked over to Kikyou. She glanced at her lines before looking up at Kikyou with fake worry and concern.

"Kikyou-sama, you're wounded," she said. Kikyou looked at her own lines.

"Burn the Shikon no Tama with my body. No one must ever get it." Kikyou then fell over and lay still. Rin fell to her knees next to her.

"Kikyou-sama!" she yelled. "Kikyou-sama!!"

Everyone clapped and cheered, and Kikyou stood up, brushing herself off. Rin also rose, looking at the ground in embarrassment. "That has to be one of the dirtiest floors I've ever been on," Kikyou said in disgust. "It's revolting!" Everyone ignored her. The bell then rang, signaling the end of the lesson.

"Great job everyone!" Ms. Krueger said loudly as everyone began to pack up and head to their next class. "Try to read a few more pages of your script if you have time. Have a good rest of the day and I'll see you all tomorrow." Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all walked over to their friends.

"You were awesome guys!" Kagome squealed. The other two nodded in agreement. Inuyasha grinned as his ego raised a few notches.

"Eh, it was nothing," he said, shrugging. Rin remained silent.

"You were great too Rin-chan," Sango said. "I didn't know that you could act that well." Rin shook her head.

"But I CAN'T act!" she insisted. No one listened.

"Rin, you can act just as well as the rest of us if not better," Kagome said. Again her friend denied it.

"Rin, you can act, so stop your arguing." Everyone turned towards the new voice. Sesshoumaru was walking behind them with a slightly bored look on his face. Rin visibly paled when she saw him.

"S-sesshoumaru," Rin said, a small stutter in her voice. "Where you…did you see that?" He nodded.

"Hai, and I'm impressed with your performance Rin," he said. Rin blinked in surprise. "You know, I think that Ms. Krueger would allow you to have that part if you wished to have it."

"But, what about the costumes?" Rin asked, her face pink. "I mean, would I still be able to do them?"

"It's only a small part Rin," Sesshoumaru replied. "I'm sure that Ms. Krueger would allow you to do both of them." Rin's eyes lit up.

"Alright, I'll do it. Arigatou Sess!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Sesshoumaru, surprised at her sudden display of affection, patted her on the back awkwardly. Everyone else just gapped at them. What they didn't know was that someone else was glaring at the couple, jealousy clouding her eyes. She jumped slightly when someone unexpectedly tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She turned around to face the person.

"What?!" the woman hissed. The other was unfazed by the woman's cold tone.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," the other said. The woman glared at her.

"Can't you see that I'm busy?" she whispered angrily, looking back at the group to make sure they hadn't heard or saw her. Fortunately for her they didn't.

"This cannot wait Kagura! If we want to have this conversation alone we need to do it now!" Kagura sighed, her red eyes flashing, but faced the other with her arms crossed.

"Alright then, what is it you want? And this had better be good Kikyou." Kikyou nodded and looked around to make sure no one was listening in. Kagura rolled her eyes. 'What a paranoid bitch,' she thought. (LMAO!!! I couldn't resist! XD)

"Well, I've heard some interesting things about you're brother. You're twin brother to be exact," Kikyou stated. Kagura just looked at her blankly.

"Yeah. And?" Kagura asked.

"For example, your brother is a drug-dealer, a supposed murderer…..and is hiding and controlling illegal demons," Kikyou continued. Kagura's eyes narrowed.

"And what makes you think that all these stories are true?" Kagura asked.

"The real question is, are they true? And don't lie to me Kagura, 'cause I'll know." Kagura remained silent. Kikyou smirked slightly. "I won't tell anyone if that's what you want." Kagura sighed.

"Yes, all the stories are true. But was this all that you wanted to hear, or was there something else?" The other girl nodded.

"That Kagome girl is getting to be, how do I put this……annoying. I want to make sure that she doesn't come between Inuyasha and me."

"So you want my brother to set a demon after her," Kagura finished. Kikyou's smirk widened.

"Very good. If you agree to do this and contact your brother, tell him about the field trip and that I want him to attack when it's going on. I'll find out the where and when later." Kagura nodded in understanding.

"Very well, I'll discuss this with him, but he'll want to be paid. Are you sure that no one else knows about this?" the red-eyed woman asked.

"The only other person who knows is Hikaru, you know, that quiet one who sometimes hangs around in my group?"

"I know which one you're talking about," Kagura stated.

"Oh yes, and that reminds me," Kikyou said. "Hikaru also wants your brother to do her a favor. To eliminate the brown-haired girl in Kagome's group." Her eye twitched as Kagome's name slid out of her mouth. Kagura just smirked.

"Tell her that I'll do my best to grant her wish. I'm guessing that she's attracted to the short-haired male?" Kikyou nodded in response. "Thought so. I'll see my brother as soon as I can Kikyou. Now then, I don't wish to be late for class. I'll be off now," Kagura said, brushing past Kikyou.

"Um, actually Kagura…." Kikyou said, causing Kagura to stop. The bell suddenly rang, signaling the beginning of classes. Kagura slapped her forehead, now running.

"Damn…" Kagura muttered. "And I have math this hour too…"

"Finally, it's lunchtime. Thank god," Inuyasha said, cracking his back as he walked next to his friends and brother. "My stomach has been screaming at me for the past hour." Kagome snickered.

"Your stomach screams at you even after you feed it," she said. "Guess it's always because you feed it ramen and nothing nutritious." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Well excuse me for not being perfect wench," he grumbled. Kagome just gave him a look while the others ignored them.

"Sit boy," the raven-haired women muttered. Inuyasha looked at her blankly. "What? I have to say it all the time in the play, so I thought that I might as well get used to saying it."

"It's not like I'm gonna fall flat on my face every time you say that in public Kag," Inuyasha replied. "Its hard enough just doing that in the performance." Kagome was about to reply, when Inuyasha spotted the cafeteria and made a run for it, barely dodging Sesshoumaru and Rin. Everyone gave him a blank look while bystanders tried to get out of the way of Inuyasha. Only a few succeeded. Once they had all sat down, Rin changed the topic to something else.

"So, what are we gonna do for the Halloween party at the end of this month?" Rin said, sipping on her chocolate milk. When no one answered her, she looked at them and said, "You mean none of you have thought about costumes?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Don't you think we're all kind of old for that Rin?" Inuyasha asked, slurping his ramen. Kagome bonked him on the head for talking with his mouth full.

"Hey, I wanna have as much fun as I can before I have to focus on jobs and being a mother," Rin said dryly, "so I think going to the party will be a great opportunity. Besides, everyone else is going from what I gathered."

"But Rin, the party is only a month away," Kagome replied. "How are we gonna plan and make costumes in such a short time?" Rin went chibi.

"Don't need to worry about that Kagome! I've already got costumes planned out for all of us!" Everyone looked at her blankly as she pulled a few papers out of her bag. She noticed this after setting the last sheet down. "What? Did you guys actually assume that I listen during math?"

"Point taken. Even Sesshoumaru doesn't listen when it comes down to that subject," Inuyasha said. He was answered by a whack in the head by Sesshoumaru. When Inuyasha finished glaring at his brother and turned back to his ramen, he discovered that the ramen box was gone.

"You're right Inuyasha, this ramen is pretty good," Miroku said, helping himself to some more of the ramen.

"Hey! Lay off creep, that's my ramen!" Inuyasha tackled Miroku and soon both boys were on the ground fighting over the remaining amount of ramen. Kagome picked up a few of the sheets of paper that Rin had drawn on and looked at them, ignoring the fact that chairs and people were being knocked over left and right from the fighting.

"I really like the details on these Rin. I like these two the most." She pointed to two of the sheets. One of them had a woman drawn in manga form while the other was a man. The woman had on a tight black out-fit that covered almost all of her body. There were also knee pads, shoulder pads, elbow pads, and some sort of armor protecting the torso from in front and behind. The torso armor was held in place by a long sash while the shoulder pads were attached to cloth that criss-crossed over the back and came up from below the shoulders. The clothes for the man had to be the most elegant and the most difficult design that Kagome had ever seen. The basic outfit consisted of baggy white pants and a haori (I think that's the type of shirt it is) with long, flowing sleeves. There was also a belt that tied in a bow in the front and then flowed down to the knees, two swords that were held to the boy by the belt, armor that covered the entire chest and circled around one arm, and a HUGE fluffy thing that wrapped around the other arm and hung down from behind. Rin nodded happily at Kagome's comment.

"The female one is for Sango, and the one with the elegant clothes is for Sess." Rin flushed slightly as she took the design from Kagome and handed it to Sesshoumaru. He looked it over while Sango looked at her costume from her place next to Kagome. "The costume with the miko look to it is yours Kagome, and the monk costume is for Miroku while the baggy red costume is Inuyasha's." Both of the fighting boys looked over at her when she mentioned their names. Inuyasha had one hand wrapped around Miroku's throat with the other fist raised while Miroku had been painfully trying to pull a large amount of hair from Inuyasha's head. They leapt up off the ground and grabbed their costume pictures, examining them carefully. Rin glanced over at Sesshoumaru shyly while he studied his costume.

"What about your costume Rin?" Sango asked. "Did you do yours as well?"

 Rin lowered her head and muttered, "It's not very good. I still have a long way to go on it."

"You mean this picture right here?" Sesshoumaru spoke up, holding out a picture that the group hadn't noticed before. Rin looked at it and flushed.

"Hey, I don't remember pulling that out," she said, reaching out to try to grab it. Sesshoumaru just pulled it a few inches out of her reach, looking at it. Inuyasha, having longer arms than Rin, snatched the picture out of Sesshoumaru's grasp while the others looked over his shoulder at it. Rin gave them all dark looks.

"Wow Rin," Sango gasped. "You really out-did yourself with this one." It was true, too. The costume was a long kimono that probably would have been worn by the ladies of great importance back in the feudal era. The bottom of the kimono was colored a deep azure color that faded into white as you looked up. The sash that held it together was a sparkling, light purple color that tied tightly at the side of the waist before falling down past the knees. The ends of the long sleeves were the same as the bottom of the kimono, but they had small, light purple dragons dancing across them. Azure was also blended into the shoulders of the kimono. 

"It sort of looks like it would go with Sesshoumaru's costume," Inuyasha stated, looking back and forth between the two drawings. Rin's flush deepened, for she had indeed been thinking that as she drew the two outfits. Kagome seemed to sense her friend's embarrassment, for she quickly took them slightly off topic.

"So Rin, how are we gonna find time to do all these?" Rin looked up at her before taking the pictures back and stuffing them into her bag.

"Well, most of these costumes are also what I was gonna make for the performance, and since that and the party are only a few weeks off, I thought that it would be a good idea. I'd have almost and hour and a half to do them each day, maybe more on the weekends."

"Great idea Rin," Kagome said, smiling. "Maybe this Saturday Sango and I can help you pick out materials at the fabric store not too far off campus." Rin grinned, her blush fading.

"That'd be perfect!" she exclaimed. "Thanks guys."

"Hey, I wanna see my costume done as quickly as possible," Sango said, patting Rin on the shoulder. "I wanna see how much better the real thing is from the drawing."

"The costume isn't the best part," Rin mentioned, going from being overly shy to as chatty as a squirrel. "There's also this HUUUGE boomerang that goes with it. I'm gonna make it like six feet tall!" The guys all blinked.

"Why is she gonna have a boomerang with her? Is she like a collector or something?" Inuyasha's dumb statement earned him another bonk on the head. Rin rolled her eyes.

"As if. Sango's supposed to be a demon exterminator, and the boomerang is just the weapon she uses to exterminate demons with," Rin explained.

"Can it be used against perverted guys as well?" Sango asked, giving Miroku a dry look as he pulled his wandering hand away from her backside. Rin giggled.

"Yep, those too. All of you are supposed to have weapons actually, except for me that is. Miroku is supposed to have a staff, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru have a katana, although Sesshoumaru needs two instead of one, and Kagome has a bow and a quiver of arrows. Of course, you don't have to take those to the party. The weapons are mainly for the performance, but I guess you guys could take them if you wanted to."

"That sounds great Rin!" Sango said happily. "When will you start on them?"

"Well, I was hoping to get the fabric and supplies this weekend….." Rin sighed, "But I'm broke and I don't know when I'll be able to buy all of them."

"Don't worry Rin-chan, we'll help you," Kagome said happily. "Grab your wallets everyone; we're going to the mall this weekend!!" She jumped up and threw her arms in the air cheerleader style, causing everyone to look at her blankly. She sat down, not noticing that the group and a few more were staring at her. "Oh yeah, you guys will be going with us ^_^."

"Well, as long I'm with my dear Sango then I'd be happy to go," Miroku said, winking at Sango. She flushed and whacked him lightly on the shoulder, causing him to chuckle. The other two, however, had completely different reactions.

"What?!?! No way!!!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'm not going to a mall!! That's for girls!!" Kagome gave him a look.

"Come on Inuyasha, I see boys at the mall all the time," Kagome stated. Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Those are all the gay guys that go. I still refuse." Everyone could see flames swirling around Kagome as she glared at Inuyasha.

"YOU'LL GO TO THE MALL WITH US SO THAT WE CAN HELP RIN-CHAN GET THE FABRIC, OR ELSE YOU'LL BE GOING OUT ON THE STAGE NAKED!!!! IS THAT CLEAR?!?!" Inuyasha was now cowering in his seat, along with around 200 other people in the room.

"Yes Kag…." Inuyasha whimpered. Sesshoumaru just sighed lightly.

"Just my luck that my stupid half-brother decided to go with the crazy wench," he muttered. Rin, unfortunately, heard him and rounded on him in a heartbeat.

"Yo, Sesshoumaru, she's not a crazy wench, and if you say anything like that again, then I'll have no choice but to challenge you." Everyone just stared at her while Sesshoumaru looked at her coolly.

"I doubt you'd win," Sesshoumaru replied. Rin leaned closer to his face, eyes narrowed.

"Wanna take this outside now so that you'll see how bad I can kick you ass?" Rin said coldly. Sesshoumaru also leaned closer, giving her an equally dark look.

"Don't be surprised if you come back with scars on your face," he told her. Rin leaned even closer.

"Don't you be surprised if you come back with chunks of your hair missing." Sesshoumaru leaned closer as well. Now the two were almost touching noses.

"Are you threatening me woman?"

"Yes I am. You got a problem with that?"

"Actually, yes."

"Too bad."

Unnoticed by them, Kagome and Inuyasha were looking back and forth between them and each other. Finally, two very evil smirks spread slyly across their faces as they got the same horrible idea at the same time. Nodding to each other, Inuyasha put his hand on the back of Sesshoumaru's head while Kagome did the same with Rin, and with one small push brought the two together, causing their lips to meet. The two's eyes widened as a sudden warm, tingling feeling ran from their connected lips all the way through their body. They stared at each other, not quite realizing what was going on at first, before forcing themselves to break the kiss and glaring at the others. Miroku and Sango were laughing their asses off while Kagome and Inuyasha just grinned innocently at them. 

"KAGOME HIGURASHI, YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!" Rin screamed, diving at her and missing. Kagome laughed and ran out of the cafeteria while Rin ran after her, yelling random swear words after her. Sesshoumaru, who rarely showed emotions other than annoyance or boredom, was now royally pissed and everyone could tell.

"JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU WEAKLING!" he roared, running after Inuyasha, who had taken the liberty of giving himself a head-start. Sango looked after them, still giggling.

"Think we should try to save them?" Sango asked, turning to Miroku. He grinned at her.

"We might as well…..but can I have a kiss too?" Sango bonked him and rolled her eyes, ignoring his cute puppy-dog-eyed look now gone swirly. 

"Come on Miroku, let's go." She got up and walked out of the room, Miroku ran after her after he recovered from his swirly-eyed state, calling to her to wait up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come back here wench! Give me the Shikon no Tama!!"

"Miroku-sama! Sango-chan! Help me!!"

"Kagome-sama, use the word that holds his spirit!!"

"A word that holds his spirit? Which one is it?!"

"It doesn't matter. The word you choose is the one that can leash him!"

"Word, word…. um, ah…………OSUWARI!!"

"……."

"Come on Inuyasha, you're supposed to fall to the ground!"

"Keh, like I would lower myself to _that_."

"Just do it Inuyasha, it's not that hard."

"No."

"It's in the fricken script, so just do it!!"

"Keh." Kagome stormed over to Inuyasha, who had his arms crossed and was narrowing his eyes at her. She grabbed one of his ears and screamed into it.

"OSUWARI!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha doubled over in pain, and Kagome took this chance to kick him in the shins, causing him to slam face-first onto the ground. "There, now that wasn't so bad, was it Inu?" She smiled at him sweetly while he slowly raised his head to look at her.

"Bitch…" Before he had a chance to dive at her, Ms. Krueger's yell interfered.

"There will be no fighting or swearing in here, and you do whatever the script tells you to do unless I say otherwise, IS THAT CLEAR?!?!" Inuyasha stood up as Kagome lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Yes Ms. Krueger," both muttered. Ms. Krueger smiled.

"Good, now…" Before she had a chance to complete her sentence, the bell rang, calling for the end of class. "Oh, it's time to go already. Alright, you're homework for tonight is to work on your lines and try to memorize what we've gone over so far. I'll see you tomorrow!" The class packed up their stuff and filed out of the room. Sesshoumaru and Rin walked ahead of the other four while they talked.

"Say, um…Kag?"

"What is it Inu?"

"Listen, um…do you think Miroku and I could practice in your girls' dorm?"

"….Lemme guess, Sesshoumaru is still pissed." Inuyasha sighed and nodded.

"He tries to hit me with Toukijin whenever he can."

"Yeah, Rin's been pretty cold too, but it doesn't seem like those two are gonna break apart anytime soon."

"I know. So….can we?" Kagome looked at Sango, who shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess it would be ok," Kagome replied.

"Cool. We'll come over after classes are done."

"Ok," Sango said. There was a loud SLAP! after that. Sango stormed ahead while Kagome and Inuyasha tried to wake Miroku up…again.

~~

After classes were over, Miroku and Inuyasha went with Kagome and Sango to their dorm. Sesshoumaru disappeared into his dorm while Rin walked off to do her homework outside. The boys were surprised to find the room almost as messy as theirs. Not quite as messy, but messy enough to make them feel comfortable. Kagome sat down on her bed and started rummaging through her bag for her script while Sango walked over to their little fridge and took out some Cokes, tossing three of them to the guys and Kagome while keeping a Sprite for herself. Miroku took his script out of his bag while Inuyasha took a slightly crumpled script out of his pocket. Kagome tossed Sango her script while flipping to the part they were supposed to practice.

"Ok, let's start at the part where Inuyasha's chasing after Kagome and Miroku curses him," Kagome said while the others opened their scripts to the part that she had mentioned. "Ok Inuyasha, it's your line." Inuyasha set down his coke and began.

"Give me the jewel wench, or I'll have to start sharpening my claws on you," Inuyasha growled evilly. Miroku stepped forward.

"Kagome-sama, you must not give him the jewel!" Miroku exclaimed. "If you do, then he'll kill all of us and more!" Inuyasha smirked.

"Doesn't really matter now, does it monk. Even if she doesn't give it to me, I'll just kill you all anyways and then take it." Sango stepped over next to Miroku.

"Houshi-sama, use the prayer beads!" Miroku sighed and put his hand in his pocket, pulling out an imaginary necklace.

"Who thought it would have resulted in this?" he thought out loud. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and raised his hand, as though her were going to attack her.

"Say good-bye wench," he said. He waited for a bit before putting his hand to his neck in surprised. "What the hell is this?" He pretended to try to take something off, but it didn't look like he was succeeding.

"Those prayer beads aren't coming of Inuyasha," Miroku said. Inuyasha growled at him before looking over at Kagome and turning towards her.

"Come back here wench! Give me the Shikon no Tama!" he yelled. Kagome turned her head to look at Inuyasha.

"Miroku-sama! Sango-chan! Help me!!" she screamed.

"Kagome-chan, use the word that holds his spirit!!" Sango yelled back.

"A word that holds his spirit? Which one is it?!" Kagome looked paniced, and she kept looking back and forth between all of them.

"It doesn't matter. The word you choose is the one that can leash him!"

"Word, word…. um, ah…………OSUWARI!!" Inuyasha tensed, glancing over at Kagome, before closing his eyes and falling face-first onto the ground. He looked up at Miroku and glared murderously at him, trying to regain his wounded pride.

"What the hell did you do to me monk?" he growled. Miroku glanced down at his script.

"Word please." Kagome smiled sweetly at Inuyasha.

"Osuwari." Inuyasha let his face hit the ground again before standing up and dusting himself off. Kagome grinned at him. "You see Inuyasha! It's not really as bad as you think it is." Inuyasha snorted.

"Yeah, why don't you try hitting the ground a few times and see how easy you can regain you're pride." Kagome giggled.

"Ok Inuyasha, I believe you. Now let's do this until we get it memorized." Inuyasha grumbled to himself while Miroku whispered to Sango.

"This is going to be amusing," he whispered while Sango nodded. Inuyasha heard them and glared at them before saying his first line again.  
  


I can't believe it!!! I actually finished the chapter!!! Party at my house everyone!! ^_^. Anyways, be sure to give me lots of reviews and I'll try to come up with enough ideas for the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait peoples! Ja!


End file.
